


A Light in the Darkness

by Wormsfan



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormsfan/pseuds/Wormsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing adventures of the Furter and Horror families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Richard O'Brien, except the ones I created.

It was an exciting and emotional day for the Furters. It was Tim’s first day at Denton University, and his parents and sister were helping him get settled into his dorm room. The Horror family, Rocky, Columbia and seven-year-old Keith Orpheum (KO for short), stayed home. They’d said their goodbyes to Tim before he left, and they thought they should give the family some privacy.

“Now, are you sure you have everything you need?” Janet asked as she flitted anxiously around the room.

“Relax, Mom. I didn’t forget anything.” Tim smiled and continued unpacking.

Janet gave him a small smile. “Sorry, honey. Anyway, if there’s anything you need, just let us know. Your father set up your monitor, so...” Her eyes went wide and she turned to Frank. “You did, didn’t you? And you checked it to make sure it works?”

Frank stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Janet, everything’s under control.” He kissed her on the forehead. “You seem more nervous than Tim right now.”

“I know.” She buried her face in his chest. “I’m just not ready for this.”

Tim walked over to his parents. “Mom, I’ll be fine. I’m nineteen, not a baby anymore.”

“You’ll always be my baby.” Janet hugged him.

“What about me?” Twelve-year-old Mina asked jokingly as she looked up from the box she was unpacking.

Janet smiled at her. “You’re both my babies.”

“Well, I think that’s everything.” Tim looked around the room, checking to see if everything was in the right place.

Frank looked around. “I think you’re right. We’ll get going now.” He hugged Tim, getting a bit choked up. “Remember, you can reach us anytime you want.”

“I know, Dad.” Tim smiled at Frank, then turned to Janet. “Bye, Mom.”

Janet tearfully kissed her son on the cheek. “Be good, okay?” She hugged him tightly.

After Janet had finished hugging Tim and stepped aside, Mina flung her arms around Tim’s neck. “I’ll miss you!” She bawled.

“I’ll miss you too, little sister.” Tim smiled at her. “We’ll talk all the time, though, and I’ll come home once in a while. It’s not like I’ll be gone forever.”

Mina’s expression changed from sad to hopeful. “You’ll come home for my birthday, right?”

“Of course!” Tim grinned. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” He tweaked her nose.

“Good!” Mina rubbed her nose. She thought about how she’d even miss the nose tweaking, and started crying again.

Tim walked his family to their truck and waved as they drove away. When he could no longer see them, he went back to his room. Sitting on the bed, he started thinking about all the new experiences he’d have, and he wondered what life would throw at him.


	2. Angel

Soon, classes started. Tim walked around until he found the Art History room. He was early, so there were lots of seats to choose from. He found a seat near the front, and was pleasantly surprised when he turned to his left and saw the girl who was seated next to him. She had long, light brown hair and blue eyes, and Tim thought she was beautiful. There was also something familiar about her, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. “Hi!” He grinned at her.

The girl glanced at him. “Hi.” She said, before turning her attention back to her book.

“I’m Tim Furter.” He held out his hand.

She turned to him and frowned. “Look, I don’t need your pity, okay? You don’t have to pretend to be nice to me.”

Tim was puzzled by this statement, until he got a closer look at her. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that she was sitting in a wheelchair and her left leg was missing. He didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed before. Maybe he’d been too distracted by her face. “Oh! No, I didn’t mean...”

“Forget it.” The girl turned away from him.

He decided to just give up. He was definitely attracted to her, though. He could tell that she thought the same way, because he could see out of the corner of his eye that she kept glancing at him, then blushing and turning away. He just had to find a way to reach out to her. Luckily, the class was about to start, so he was distracted for a while.

Later, as Tim was walking down the hall, he saw a sign advertising a talent show that would take place about a month later. He thought about it, and decided to sign up. He had loved to tap dance ever since Columbia had started teaching him when he was six years old, so that’s what he decided to do for the talent show. After writing his name on the signup sheet, he grinned.

“Hey, Tim!” Cindy, a girl he had met in another class that day, waved and walked up to him.

“Oh, hi! How’s it going?” He asked.

“Good!” She smiled and looked at the sheet. “I see you signed up for the talent show! What will you be doing?”

“I’m going to tap dance.” He said.

“Cool!” Cindy exclaimed. “Do you need musical accompaniment? My friend Angel plays the saxophone. She’s really good!”

“If she wants to, sure!” Tim smiled.

“She said she’d meet me here in a few minutes. If you don’t mind waiting, we can talk to her together.” Cindy glanced down the hall. “Oh, here she comes now!”

Tim looked in the same direction and gasped in surprise when he saw the girl he’d tried to talk to earlier.

“Hi, Angel.” Cindy smiled at her. “This is Tim.”

Angel looked up at Tim. “We’ve met.”

Cindy glanced at Tim, who looked awestruck. She turned to Angel. “We have a question for you. Tim just signed up for the talent show...”

“Cindy tells me you’re a good saxophone player!” Tim smiled at Angel. “She thought that you might like to play while I dance. If you’re interested, of course.”

“What kind of dancing do you do?” Angel seemed interested, and there was even a small smile on her face.

“I tap dance. My aunt taught me when I was little. Well, she’s not really my aunt, but...” He paused when he saw that Angel’s smile had turned to a frown. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Just leave me alone!” Angel burst into tears and wheeled away.

“What was that about?” Tim turned to Cindy and gave her a confused look.

Cindy smacked herself on the forehead. “Of course! How could I have been so stupid?”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I somehow forgot that Angel used to tap dance before she got injured. It was one of her favourite things, and she dreamed of doing it professionally. I must have struck a nerve just now.” Cindy shook her head. “I’m such a bad friend!”

“Don’t beat yourself up. Maybe it just means that you’re able to see past her disability, and see her for who she is on the inside.” Tim smiled. “I didn’t notice it right away when I saw her earlier today.”

“I think you might be right. Well, I’d better go talk to her.” Cindy turned to leave. “Bye, Tim!”

Later that night, Tim got a phone call from Cindy, who said she’d spoken to Angel. She said that Angel was willing to at least try to play for Tim while he tapped, with the understanding that, if it didn’t work out, he’d have to find someone else. He didn’t mind that at all. He was just happy that Angel wanted to take a chance, and he hoped that this would help them get to know each other.


	3. Confidence

Tim and Angel had lots of fun practicing for the talent show during the following month. She enjoyed it more than she’d thought she would, and she even helped him with his choreography. She’d make suggestions, and he’d do the moves that she described. He felt bad that she was unable to dance along with him, and kept asking her if she was absolutely sure that she wanted to do this. She didn’t hide the fact that she was a bit envious of his ability to dance, but she told him that she was glad that she could still be involved in some way. She also had good taste in music, and was the one who came up with the song she would play: Rock Around the Clock. As she’d said to Tim when she suggested that song, she really loved that rock and roll.

Finally, it was September 26, the day of the talent show. Tim nervously paced back and forth while he and Angel waited backstage and watched the people who were performing before them. He was wearing a pink T-shirt and black jeans, and his dark curls were slicked back. He was also wearing glittery guyliner and shiny lipgloss.

Angel smoothed her poodle skirt, which was the same shade of pink as his shirt, and adjusted the pink and black scarf around her neck . “Tim, you don’t have to worry. We’ve practiced a lot.”

“I know.” He smiled. “It’s just that ever since Cindy offered to videotape us... Well, I still want to send a copy to my family. I just hope...” He shrugged.

She wheeled over to where he was standing, and took his hand. “It’ll be fine, trust me. Your family will be proud of you, and so will... Columbia? That’s her name, right?”

Tim nodded.

“From what you’ve told me, she seems like a really nice person.” Angel grinned.

“I think you’d like her if you knew her.” Tim grinned back. “That’s funny, I’ve told you many things about my life, but I don’t know a whole lot about yours. I’ve asked you, but...”

Angel blushed and looked down at her hand, which was still grasping his. “I know. It’s great that you feel like you can tell me everything. It really is. It’s just difficult for me to open up to people sometimes.” She looked into his eyes. “I’ll tell you everything soon. I just need time.”

Tim smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Their names were called just then, so they went onstage and did their performance. The audience loved it, clapping and cheering the whole time.

Afterwards, Tim and Angel were met backstage by Cindy, who was grinning. “You guys were amazing! I really think you’ll win!”

“Thanks.” Angel smiled and put her saxophone back in its case.

Cindy handed Angel a tiny, gift-wrapped box. “Happy birthday, Angel!”

Tim blinked. “It’s your birthday? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s really not a big deal.” Angel said as she unwrapped her gift. “Oh, saxophone-shaped earrings! Thanks, Cindy!” She hugged her friend.

“You’re welcome. And it is a big deal. You only turn twenty once!”

“You’re almost a year older than me?” Tim asked.

Angel nodded. “I was supposed to start university last year, but my plans kind of changed when my grandmother passed away. She raised me since I was in high school, when my parents were killed in a car accident. I was with them at the time. That’s how I...” She looked sadly at where her leg would be.

“Oh my god. Angel, I’m so sorry.” Tim put his hand on her shoulder.

Angel shook her head, as if to remove all the bad thoughts. Just as she was about to open her mouth to answer, the winners were announced. The sadness in the air quickly turned to joy when she and Tim found out that they’d won first place. As he spontaneously hugged her, she surprised herself by not pushing him away, and surprised herself even more by hugging him back. For years she’d been wary of letting people get close to her emotionally. She was afraid that, if she began caring about someone, she’d lose them just like she’d lost her family. There was something about Tim that made her let her guard down, even if there were certain things that she still kept hidden. Maybe it was his kind smile, or the way he always seemed interested in whatever she said. Whatever it was, Angel realized that she wanted to let him into her life. One day at a time.


	4. Accidental Success

One day during the first week of November, Frank was working in the lab. His mind kept drifting to a conversation he’d had with Columbia and Rocky recently. Having only half a brain had never seemed to bother Rocky before. He’d always managed to be cheerful, even if he didn’t always understand what was going on around him. Now that he had a school-aged son, however, his limited intelligence discouraged him. Columbia told Frank that Rocky had gotten upset one day when KO asked for help with his homework. Rocky had tried, but he just couldn’t make sense of it. Twenty years earlier, Frank had thought giving Rocky an imcomplete brain was a good idea. Now he couldn’t stand to see Rocky, who had become one of his best friends, look so miserable. There was no way to fix this, unfortunately. The other half of Eddie’s brain was long gone. Frank sighed and went back to staring at a beaker full of a bright blue liquid that he’d just concocted. He was so distracted that he jumped when he heard sounds coming from under the table. He knelt down and came face to face with KO, whose big blue eyes were wide with fear.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Frank. I didn’t mean to!” KO said, looking like he was about to cry.

“What...?” Frank was interrupted by the sound of the elevator.

Mina stepped out of the elevator, looking angry. “KO! I know you’re here!”

KO gasped and came out from under the table. “It was an accident, Mina. Honest!”

Mina snorted as if she didn’t believe him, then started chasing him all over the lab.

Frank didn’t know whether to yell at them or laugh. Watching Mina, who looked so much like him, running after KO, who was the spitting image of Rocky, gave him a feeling of déja vu. Finally, he settled for yelling. “What is the meaning of this?”

Mina gave up and walked over to her father. “Dad, would you please tell KO to not get gum all over everything? He was chewing gum near my roses.”

“The white roses your mother and I gave you for your birthday?”

Mina nodded. “He popped his bubble on one of them. I tried picking the gum off.” She held out a flowerless stem. “It’s ruined!” She shouted, slamming the stem down on the table with such force that the beaker wobbled, spilling a small drop of liquid on the stem. “Oh, I’m sorry, Daddy!” Mina cried, clinging to Frank.

“That’s okay, sweetheart.” Frank pulled his daughter into a tight hug, attempting to calm her down. “I know you’re upset, but KO probably didn’t mean to...”

“Look!” KO directed their attention to the stem. The rose had somehow regenerated itself, and it looked exactly the same as it had before it had been torn apart.

“How did that happen?” Mina picked up the rose and smelled it. “It came back!” She handed it to Frank.

Frank inspected the rose, touching and smelling it. “That’s incredible! It’s as if nothing happened to it. Let’s try this again, but without taking our eyes off of it.” He ripped the flower off the stem, smiling apologetically at Mina. He then set the stem back down on the table, pouring a tiny amount of liquid on it. Within seconds the rose was as good as new.

KO stared at the rose in shock. “How did you do that, Uncle Frank?”

Frank looked at the beaker. “I’m not sure.” He glanced over at the ingredients he had used, which were near the beaker. “I know what I used, though. To be honest, I wasn’t paying that much attention. I was too busy thinking of...” All of a sudden, a grin spread across his face. He snapped his fingers. “Of course! This could be the answer!”

“The answer to what?” Mina was confused.

“Mina, go get your mother. You too, KO, find your parents and ask them to come up here.” Frank smiled. “Oh, I just love success!”

Mina grabbed KO’s hand and they ran into the elevator, wondering what Frank was talking about.


	5. He's Back!

When Mina and KO returned to the lab with Janet, Columbia and Rocky, Frank showed them his invention. He ripped the rose off of its stem, which shocked his wife and friends. Once the rose was regenerated, they reacted with shock again, but this time it was a positive kind of shock. He wanted badly to share his idea with them, but at the same time, he wanted to wait until he was sure it would work. He didn’t want there to be any false hopes.

A few weeks later, on a Saturday night, Janet and Columbia arrived home after a day out that included dinner and a movie. As they walked up the front steps, Columbia smiled. “Today was fun, Janet! I really needed to go out and have a good time.” She looked guiltily at her her friend. “I just hope Rocky didn’t mind. You know how depressed he’s been lately.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry.” Janet couldn’t help grinning.

“What do you mean?” Columbia glanced at her suspiciously.

“I just mean that Frank probably found a way to cheer him up.” Janet opened the door.

“I hope so.” Columbia sighed.

KO bounded down the the stairs at that moment. “Mom! You’re finally here!” When he reached Columbia, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hi, sweetie!” She kissed him. “I wasn’t gone that long, was I?”

Mina came down the stairs. “We’re ready!”

“Ready for what?” Columbia asked.

“You’ll see!” Janet started walking up the stairs. She turned to look at Columbia. “Come up to the lab.”

Columbia followed, not sure what to think. When they got to the lab, she saw that Tim and Dr. Scott were there. Smiling, she rushed over to greet them, asking what they were doing there.

Tim shrugged. “Mom and Dad asked me to be here tonight, but they didn’t tell me what was going on.”

“They invited me too, but like Tim, I don’t know why.” Dr. Scott smiled at Columbia. “Not that I mind, of course. It’s been a while since I saw any of you.”

After talking to Tim and Dr. Scott for a few minutes, Columbia saw Frank enter the lab and walk up the steps to the microphone, just like he did on the night that he created Rocky. Speaking of Rocky, she noticed that he wasn’t in the lab. She walked over to where Janet was standing. “Where’s Rocky?” She asked. “Everyone else is here.”

Janet turned to her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Frank cleared his throat and began speaking into the microphone. “Tonight, my family and friends... you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research... and paradise is to be mine! It was strange the way it happened... suddenly you get a break... whole pieces seem to fit into place, not a sign of being... what a fool! The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen.” He glanced at Mina and KO, who were standing on either side of him. “An accident!”

“An accident!” The children repeated.

Frank continued. “It used to be that, if a living organism had something missing, like a limb or half a brain, for example...” He paused and smiled at Columbia. “Well, nothing could be done about it. Until now, that is. Yes, I have that knowledge. I can regenerate any living thing!” He grinned widely and walked to the elevator. “Behold the new and improved Rocky!”

The elevator door opened, and Rocky stepped out, looking much happier than he had recently. As he walked toward Columbia, she noticed that he had changed somewhat. He had been wearing clothes similar to Eddie’s for a long time now, so that wasn’t a surprise, but she saw that he was walking exactly the same way Eddie used to, and he had the same mannerisms as Eddie.

When he reached Columbia, Rocky put his arms around her. “Hello there, Collie. How’s my little hot patootie?” He kissed her deeply. He talked like Eddie, he kissed like Eddie, he even called her by the same nickname that Eddie had given her!

Columbia stared at Rocky. “How did you...?” Then she remembered what Frank had said. “Oh my god, you have a complete brain!”

Rocky nodded. “After Frank showed us his invention, he told me he could fix me. I wanted it to be a surprise for you!”

Columbia laughed, tears of joy streaming down her face. “This is one of the most wonderful surprises I’ve ever had! I love you...” She looked at her husband. “Do I call you Eddie now?”

Rocky chuckled. “No, baby. I’ve gotten used to being called Rocky for twenty years.” He saw Dr. Scott coming toward them. “Hi, Uncle Everett! I can still call you that, can’t I?” He smiled at the older man.

Columbia knew the two men would want to talk alone, so she ran over Frank and hugged him, thanking him over and over.

“Of course you can!” Dr. Scott smiled. “You don’t have the same physical body, of course, but you’re still my nephew.” He hugged Rocky. “I never thought I’d be able to talk to you again.”

“I’ve been remembering certain things all day. Things I hadn’t thought about in years.” Rocky pulled up a chair and sat next to Dr. Scott. “Like the day that Mom died.” He smiled sadly.

“She loved you so much, even if she said you were a thorn in her side.” Dr. Scott patted Rocky’s hand, his eyes getting misty. The two men continued talking and reminiscing.

On the other side of the room, Tim went over to talk to Frank. “Wow, Dad, what you did for Rocky was amazing!”

“Well, I hated seeing how depressed he’d become. It broke my heart to see him that way, and when I realized I could do something about it, I jumped at the chance!” Frank explained about Mina’s rose and how he had been able to regenerate it. He noticed that his son looked lost in thought. “Is something wrong?”

“I was just wondering about something. You know my friend Angel, the one who played the sax when I danced at the talent show?” Tim blushed.

“Yes, I remember your girlfriend.” Frank smiled. “She looks like a lovely girl.”

“We’re just friends, Dad.” Tim insisted, getting redder. “Anyway, I have a question for you.” He spoke to Frank about Angel, and wondered what her reaction would be when he told her that if she wanted to, she would be able to dance again.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Ever since seeing Rocky’s transformation, Tim was dying to tell Angel about Frank’s invention. He just had to find the right time and the right way to tell her. He didn’t want to give her the impression that he didn’t like her the way she was, because that wasn’t it at all. He just wanted her to realize a dream that had been cruelly taken away from her. He invited her over one night when he returned to school. He thought he’d bring up his idea then.

“Wow, it’s almost the end of November! Time flies.” Angel looked at the calendar on Tim’s wall.

“I know, soon we’ll be going home for Christmas.” Tim glanced at her. “Got any plans during the holidays?”

Angel nodded. “Cindy invited me to spend Christmas with her family. That’s what I’ve done since high school, when my grandmother died.” She frowned.

Tim inched closer to Angel and put his arm around her. “Sorry I brought it up.”

She gave him a small smile. “That’s okay.” She paused, deep in thought. “I just can’t help wondering... I mean, Christmas is all about spending time with family.” She took a deep breath. “I find myself thinking about my parents around the holidays, wondering what they’re up to, if they think about me at all, that sort of thing.”

Tim looked at her confusedly. “I thought you said your parents died in the car accident.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t tell you. I was adopted.” Angel looked down at her hands. “I’ll always love my adoptive parents, but ever since I was old enough to understand, I’ve wondered about my biological parents. Did at least one of them tap dance? I know I inherited that from someone.” Her eyes teared up.

Tim hugged her. “If you want me to, I can try to help you track down your biological parents. I don’t know how to go about it, but I’m sure we can figure something out.” He grinned at her. “I know exactly how you’d be able to dance again, though!”

“How?” Angel asked.

“I told you my dad’s a scientist, right?”

“Oh, can he make an artificial leg for me?” Angel smiled.

“Better than that! He’d be able to regenerate your leg.” Tim explained.

“Regenerate? As in make it grow back?” Angel’s smile disappeared. “Tim, don’t joke about things like that! I really thought you were being serious until you said that.”

“It’s true, Angel, my dad really does know how to regenerate living things!” Tim grinned again. “Columbia’s husband Rocky used to have only half a brain, but Dad was able to regrow the other half. You should have seen how happy Rocky was the other night.”

“Okay, if what you’re saying is true, why isn’t your dad famous?” Angel asked, crossing her arms.

Tim sighed. “He has to keep a low profile, because if word gets out that he’s an alien, people would want to study us.”

Angel shook her head in disbelief. “Now you’re telling me you’re an alien. Tim...”

“Well, technically, my sister and I are only half-alien. Our mom’s human.”

Angel rolled her eyes. “And why exactly did Rocky have only half a brain?”

“Because that’s what Dad decided to do when he created Rocky. I don’t know why, exactly, because that happened before I was born.” Tim shrugged.

“Tim, this is ridiculous!” Angel snapped at him. “It’s like something out of a science fiction movie. These kinds of things can’t possibly happen in real life!”

“Fine, don’t believe me.” Tim stood up and marched to the door. “I was just trying to help you, but if you don’t want my help, forget I said anything! I’m going out to get some air.” He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Angel hoisted herself off the couch and into her wheelchair, then went to the door. “Fine, be that way! I told you all that stuff about my life because I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong!” She yelled at the door, and burst into tears. All of a sudden, she heard someone call Tim’s name. She looked at the wall where Tim’s monitor was. He’d never told her what it was for, exactly, just called it a monitor and left it at that. She let out a small yelp of surprise when she went over to investigate, and saw an older man staring back at her. From what she could see, he had tons of makeup on his face, and appeared to be wearing a corset.

“Hello? Oh, you must be Angel!” He smiled. “Is my son there?”

Angel’s eyes widened. “Dr. Furter?”

Frank nodded. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Tim’s not here right now. He...” Thinking of their argument brought more tears to Angel’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Frank looked at her concernedly.

“Tim and I had a fight. I don’t know why, but he kept telling me all these lies.” Angel sniffled.

“That doesn’t sound like him. He’s always been honest.” Frank frowned. “What did he say?”

Angel told Frank everything that Tim had just told her. “I just got angry and blew up at him when he said all that. Wouldn’t you?”

Frank grinned at her. “Angel, as I said, my son’s not a liar. Everything he told you is true.”

“You mean you’re an alien?” She gaped at him.

“Yes, I came here many years ago from a planet called Transsexual. It’s in the galaxy of Transylvania. I met Tim’s mother on Earth, and he and his sister Mina were born here.”

Angel smiled. “What about your invention? Can you really help me?”

Frank walked away from the screen, and came back with two X-rays. He showed her the first one. “This was Rocky’s brain before I fixed him. As you can see, he only had half a brain. After I fixed him...” He held up the other X-ray.

“Wow...” Angel stared at the X-ray in amazement.

“Perhaps you’d like a demonstration.” Frank disappeared again, and came back holding a flower. He showed her how his invention worked, just like he’d shown his family when he had first discovered it.

Angel grinned. “Dr. Furter, that’s incredible!” She turned serious again. “I just hope Tim can forgive me.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Frank looked past her.

Angel turned around and saw Tim standing in the doorway. “Oh, Tim, I’m so sorry! I guess I just...”

“No, Angel, I should apologize.” He smiled. “I realized how odd this whole thing must be to someone who hasn’t actually experienced it.”

“I’d love to dance again, and it looks like it could be possible!” Beaming, Angel rushed over to Tim and hugged him. “Wait a minute...” She looked at him. “You’re not doing this out of pity, are you?”

“Angel, I know how much you loved tap dancing, and I wanted you to have a second chance. Whether you have one leg or two, that doesn’t matter to me. I just wanted to make you smile, because...” He blushed. “Dammit, Angel, I love you!”

“Oh, Tim!” Angel grinned. “I love you too!” She kissed him passionately.

“Isn’t this nice!” Frank smiled at them through the monitor.

Tim sighed and walked over to the monitor. “Bye, Dad. I’ll talk to you later!” He switched the monitor off and walked back to Angel. “Now, where were we?” He kissed her again.


	7. Welcome Home!

After Angel decided that she definitely wanted her leg to be regenerated, she discussed it with Frank and Tim, and they agreed that the summer would be the best time to do it. She would spend the summer at the castle, and by the time she and Tim returned to school, she would be able to walk again. Of course, she’d have to tell most people that she had an artificial leg, since Frank’s invention had to remain a secret. She spent the rest of the school year eagerly waiting for the day that Tim would take her home with him. Now that they were officially a couple, meeting his family was a big deal. She was also looking forward to getting her leg back, of course. Finally, the big day came.

“We’re almost there, Angel!” Tim exclaimed as they drove outside of Denton. “Are you excited?”

“Of course I am! I’m shivering with anticipation!” Angel grinned. She looked out the window and silently looked at the scenery for a while. “Oh, look!” She squealed suddenly, just before they reached the castle. “Isn’t that the cutest little cottage?”

Tim looked at the cottage. “That wasn’t there before! Maybe my parents know about it.” He thought about how much Angel reminded him of Columbia when she got excited. Maybe it was just his imagination. He grinned when they pulled up in front of the castle. “We’re here!”

“Timmy!” Janet ran out the door and envelopped Tim in a big hug as soon as she saw them get out of the car. She then turned to Angel. “Hi, Angel! It’s great to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Furter!” Angel smiled.

Janet led Tim and Angel into the castle and Angel was introduced to everybody else.

“It’s so great to be back!” Tim said, looking around. “Nothing’s changed since the last time I was here. By the way, how long has that house been there? The little cottage we passed by shortly before coming here, I mean.”

“Oh, that house belongs to the Vitus family!” Columbia grinned. “Do you remember Magenta and Riff Raff, Tim? They came back with their kids a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, yeah, weren’t they at your wedding? They were the ones with twin babies, right?”

“That’s right, but the twins aren’t babies anymore.” Columbia said. “They’re almost thirteen.”

“Their son’s cute.” Mina sighed dreamily.

“Mina!” Frank stared at her, his eyes wide. “You’re too young to think things like that!”

“Frank, she’ll be fourteen in a few months.” Janet sighed. “She’s not too young to be interested in boys.”

Columbia spoke up. “I’m going to walk over to the cottage to get Riff Raff, Magenta and the kids. Or is it too early, Janet?”

“Perfect timing. Dinner will be ready by the time you get back.” Janet smiled and turned to Tim. “I made meatloaf, since I know my meatloaf is one of your favourites.”

“With curry?” Tim asked.

“Of course!”

“Tim and Angel, do you want to come with me?” Columbia asked. “You can meet the Vitus’ before they get here.”

They both agreed, so off they went. Tim, who was pushing Angel’s wheelchair, turned to Columbia. “I’m surprised. If I remember correctly, Mom and Dad weren’t exactly friends with the Vitus’.”

“No, Magenta and Riff Raff are more my friends than theirs. Things are slightly better between them now, though.” Columbia explained. “Especially since it’s partly thanks to your father that they were able to start a family.”

“What did he do?” Tim asked.

“He referred them to a geneticist on Transsexual. They’d been concerned about what effects incest would have on their children.”

“Wait, are you saying they’re related?” Angel was confused.

“Yes, they’re siblings.” Columbia glanced at Angel. As she looked at the girl, she had the weirdest feeling. “Angel, have we met before?”

“I don’t think so.” Angel smiled apologetically. “Why do you ask?”

“You look so familiar. Oh, well, maybe I’m just confusing you with someone else.” Columbia shrugged.

“You’re probably thinking of the video I sent you, Columbia.” Tim smiled. “Angel was the one playing the saxophone, remember?”

“Oh, of course! That must be it.” Columbia grinned and rang the doorbell when they reached the cottage.

The door opened and Riff Raff stood there. “Hello.”

“Hi, Riff Raff!” Columbia squeaked. “You remember Tim, don’t you? And this is his girlfriend Angel.” She gestured toward Tim and Angel as she said their names.

“Ah, yes. Your parents told me you were coming home today, Tim.” Riff Raff moved aside to let Tim, Angel and Columbia into the house.

Magenta came down the stairs just then. “Hello, Columbia!” She glanced at Tim. “Tim, is that you? You’ve grown since the last time I saw you!”

Tim smiled at Magenta. “Hi, Magenta. This is my girlfriend Angel.” He put his hand on Angel’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you.” Angel smiled warmly at Magenta.

The Vitus children appeared and were introduced to Tim and Angel. The twins, Xander and Zondra, looked more like Riff Raff and had his icy blue eyes. Xander had red hair, while Zondra was blonde. The youngest Vitus, almost six-year-old Tricia, took after both parents. She had blonde hair, which was even frizzier than Magenta’s hair, and green eyes. After talking for a few minutes, the whole group went over to the castle.

Soon everyone was sitting in the dining room, enjoying delicious curry meatloaf. “This is really good, Mrs. Furter!” Angel smiled at Janet.

“Thank you!” Janet beamed. “And call me Janet.”

“You can be on first name basis with us, Angel.” Frank smiled.

Angel smiled shyly. “I just wanted to thank you all for welcoming me into your home.”

Tim took her hand. “You can come here anytime you want, honey.”

“He’s right, you know.” Frank said. “We all want you to feel at home here.”

“Wow, it’s been so long since I had a home. A real one, with a family, I mean.” Angel blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Ooooh, I love your earrings, Angel!” Columbia exclaimed. “Little saxophones!”

“Oh, yeah!” Rocky looked at Angel’s earrings. “I don’t know if Tim told you, but I play the sax too.”

Angel nodded. “He did tell me. I brought my saxophone here, by the way.” She smiled at Rocky.

“Cool, maybe we can jam sometime!” Rocky grinned.

“Sure! Anyway, I got these earrings from my friend Cindy after the talent show. It was my birthday.” Angel said.

Columbia suddenly went pale. She got up from the table. “Excuse me, I just have to check something.” She turned to Rocky. “Could you come with me, sweetie?”

Rocky followed his wife to the family room. “What’s wrong, Collie?”

Columbia got down on the floor and rummaged through the videotapes until she found what she was looking for. “Here it is! This is the tape that Tim sent us!” She looked at the label on it and, with shaky hands, handed it to Rocky. “Remember when we got this? When I saw the date on it, I started thinking about everything that happened on that day twenty years earlier...”

Rocky read the label. “Tim and Angel Talent Show - September 26, 1995.” He gaped at Columbia. “September 26. Her birthday’s the same day as...”

“Not only that, but there’s also the fact that she loves to tap dance, like me.” Columbia stood up to face Rocky.

“And she plays the saxophone, like me.” Rocky gasped. “Honey, do you think...?”

Columbia nodded. “I had a feeling earlier that I’d seen Angel somewhere before.” She stared at Rocky. “I’m not sure, but I really think Angel’s our daughter.”


	8. Family Reunion

Columbia and Rocky were so distracted by their sudden realization that they lost track of time. After holding each other for a while, Rocky pulled away and looked at his watch. “Whoa, look at the time! Everbody must be wondering where we are.”

Columbia wiped away her tears. “You’re right, honey. Let’s go back.” She took his hand and they went back to the dining room, to find Janet and Frank clearing the table. “Oh, I’m sorry we took so long. Where’s everybody else?”

“That’s okay. What happened?” Janet smiled at her friends, but grew concerned when she saw that Columbia was crying, and Rocky looked like he was in shock. “What is it?” She rushed over and put her arms around Columbia.

“It’s her! I know it is!” Columbia sobbed on Janet’s shoulder.

“Who are you talking about?” Frank asked, walking toward the two women.

Columbia looked at Frank. “Where’s Angel?”

“She and Tim are in the living room.” He answered. “Oh, and Magenta and Riff Raff went home with Tricia, and KO went with them.”

“That’s fine, one of us will go get him later when it’s time for bed.” Rocky said, still looking a bit dazed.

“Mina went for a walk with Xander.” Janet said.

“And Zondra insisted on going with them.” Frank added. “At least with her there, Xander won’t take advantage of my baby!”

Columbia smiled. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Xander’s a good boy. Anyway, we need to talk to Angel.” She gave her friends a small smile. “We’d like you to hear this too.”

Rocky put his arm around Columbia. “We can’t keep this from you. It wouldn’t feel right.” The four made their way to the living room.

Columbia was the first to speak when they reached the living room. “Angel, can Rocky and I talk to you?” She asked nervously.

“Sure.” Angel smiled, and she and Tim inched over on the couch to make room for Columbia.

“Would you like me to go somewhere else?” Tim asked.

“No, you can stay. We asked your parents to stay too.” Rocky replied.

Columbia bit her lip and glanced at Angel, unsure of how to tell her. “Angel, did Tim or anyone ever tell you why Rocky had only half a brain until a few months ago?”

Angel shook her head. “Tim told me, but he wasn’t entirely sure about what happened.”

“Over twenty-one years ago, when Frank was working on creating Rocky, I had a boyfriend named Eddie. One day, Eddie was beaten up so badly that we knew he didn’t have much time left. Frank decided to put Eddie’s brain in Rocky’s head, but unfortunately, only half of the brain was still good.” Columbia sighed. She, Frank, Janet and Rocky had agreed to tell their children that story to explain Rocky’s brain. It wasn’t a lie, exactly, it just put a different perspective on what happened. “When Frank regenerated the missing half of Rocky’s brain, Rocky and Eddie became one. Rocky is Eddie, but with a different body.”

“Okay, but why are you telling me this?” Angel asked.

“Even though I have a different body, I still remember everything about my life before it happened. I remember the discussion Columbia and I had when we made the very difficult decision to put our baby up for adoption.” Rocky sighed.

“Your baby?” Angel gaped at Rocky and Columbia. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but she had a feeling that she knew where this conversation was heading.

Rocky continued. “I also remember the day our little girl was born. September 26, 1975.”

Angel gasped and grabbed Tim’s hand. “Are you saying I’m...?”

Columbia nodded. “We think you might be our daughter.”

“Oh my god!” Angel shook her head in amazement. “I just... wow.”

Columbia put her hand on Angel’s arm. “Angel, I wish we knew for sure. Tim told us you wanted to find your parents, and we would love to have our daughter back.” She smiled. “How do you feel about all this?”

Angel smiled back at Columbia. “This is really a shock. It’s true that I’ve wanted to know my parents for a while, but I never thought it would be this easy! If it’s true, that is.” She grinned at Columbia and Rocky. “I already feel like I know you, because Tim has told me so much about you. I would love to have parents like you.”

Frank, who had been sitting there in stunned silence the whole time, got an idea. “I think I know how you can find out. Let’s go up to the lab.” When the six of them got to the lab, he went to the closet and took out a machine that was on wheels. “I actually started working on this a long time ago, but never had a chance to try it out until now. There are blood samples from almost everyone who has been in this castle. I can use it to tell you if Columbia and Eddie are your parents, Angel.” He smiled at her. “Before I do, I’ll ask it a question that we already know the answer to. Tim?”

“Yeah, Dad?” Tim stepped forward.

“Can I just take a bit of your blood to prove that this will work?” Frank motioned to a chair that was near the machine.

“Sure.” Tim sat on the chair. It stung a bit when Frank stuck the needle into his arm, but Tim reminded himself that he was doing this for Angel. He knew how much finding her parents meant to her.

Frank put Tim’s blood in the machine and pushed a few buttons. They waited for about five minutes, then the machine spat out a piece of paper. Frank read what it said and grinned. “It says Janet and I are your parents, Tim.” He showed everyone the piece of paper.

Then it was Angel’s turn. After Frank took her blood, she positioned herself between Columbia and Rocky, smiling optimistically at both of them. The waiting time was the same as it had been for Tim’s results, but to Angel, Columbia and Rocky, it seemed to take much longer. Angel took Columbia’s hand, then Rocky’s, and the three waited for the moment of truth.

Frank took another piece of paper out of the machine and glanced at it. Grinning, he handed it to Angel.

Angel took a deep breath before looking at the paper. After reading what it said, she looked at Columbia and Rocky. “It says...” Overcome with emotion, she was unable to finish her sentence.

Columbia took the piece of paper from Angel and looked at it. Squealing with excitement, she threw it on the floor and wrapped her arms around Angel. “My baby!” She exclaimed.

Rocky grinned. “You mean...?” He picked the paper up off the floor and read it. Then he joined his wife and daughter in a group hug.

Deciding to give the reunited family some alone time, Janet smiled and ushered Frank and Tim into the elevator.


	9. Dreams Can Come True

The next day, Tim smiled encouragingly at Angel before she and Frank went up to the lab. He still couldn’t believe that he had unknowingly helped her find her biological parents. Not only that, but she now had a little brother! When he’d told Angel that he would help her, he’d thought they were in for months, or maybe even years, of searching. Now she was getting her leg back, something else that would make her so happy. He couldn’t help wondering, though, if something could go wrong. Life just seemed too good to be true. He sat down beside his mother and waited nervously.

“Tim?” Janet smiled at him. “There’s no need to worry. Your father wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t know it would work.”

“I know, Mom. I just really want this to work.” He shifted in his seat. “I love Angel so much.”

“Angel will be fine.” Janet patted his hand. “Your father was able to help Rocky, after all.” She glanced over at Rocky, who was reading a story to KO. “If he could fix Rocky, he can fix Angel.”

“You’re right.” Tim smiled. He occupied himself by playing cards with Janet, Columbia and Mina until they finally heard the sound of the elevator coming down.

Angel came out of the elevator grinning. She was in her wheelchair and had a blanket on her lap, hiding everything below her waist. She wheeled over to Tim.

Frank followed Angel. “Ready?” He asked her.

Angel nodded, beaming. “Go ahead!”

With a flourish, Frank removed the blanket. “Voilà!”

Tim took it in slowly. He looked at Angel’s skirt, then his eyes drifted down to see not one, but two legs. “Angel!” He gasped with surprise. “It worked! I mean, I knew it would, but...”

“Do you doubt my abilities, Tim?” Frank asked, smiling.

“No, of course not.” Tim smiled back, then looked at Angel. “How are you doing, honey?”

“I still can’t believe it! It’ll take some time before I can dance again. Just have to get used to walking again and get my strength back.” Angel explained. “I don’t mind, though. It’ll be worth it!” She gingerly stood up and hugged Tim.

Columbia walked over to Angel. “I’ve been thinking. You know I have my own studio where I teach tap.” She grinned. “How’d you like to work with me after you graduate? I know tap dancing is your passion.”

Angel let go of Tim and smiled at Columbia. “I’d love to!” She exclaimed.

Rocky stood beside Columbia. “Angel, if want me to, I can help you get your strength back.” He said, smiling. As a personal trainer, he knew all sorts of exercises that she could do.

“Thanks...” Angel hugged both Rocky and Columbia. “Mom and Dad.” She said with a smile.

Columbia teared up and clutched Rocky’s arm. “You’re welcome, sweetie. And I just want to make it clear that this isn’t nepotism. I came up with the idea before I knew you were my daughter.”

Angel walked over to Frank. “How can I ever repay you? You fixed me, and you just happened to be a friend of my parents!” She wrapped her arms around him.

Frank smiled, slightly surprised by this display of affection. “When Tim told me about you and asked if I could help you, I wanted to do it! Although he didn’t admit it at the time, I could tell that he was, and still is, crazy about you.”

KO, who had run off to his room while Angel was still in the lab with Frank, came back at that moment. He was holding something, which he handed to Angel.

“Oh, you drew me a picture!” Angel grinned at KO and kissed the top of his head. “You’re so sweet.”

KO pointed to the different people in the picture as he described them. “That’s Dad, Mom’s over here, then me...” He grinned at Angel and pointed to the remaining person. “... and that’s you. I drew our whole family!”

Angel hugged KO. “Awww, thanks!”

“That’s a great drawing, son, but I think you forgot someone.” Rocky said, then turned to Angel. “You also have a great-uncle. I’ll go call him and tell him all about you!” He left the room.

Angel kissed Tim. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so happy! I feel complete again, physically and emotionally.” She took his hand. “Thank you for convincing me to come here.”

Tim smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

Later that day, the household got a visit from Dr. Scott. He’d been shocked to discover that he suddenly had a great-niece, but after Rocky explained why they hadn’t said anything about her before, he understood and was eager to meet her.

After Columbia ran off to get Angel, Rocky turned to Dr. Scott. “Uncle Everett, I had this dream the other night, and I’m wondering if it was a dream, or if it really happened.”

“What was it about?” Dr. Scott asked.

Rocky looked his uncle straight in the eyes. “I was very young, maybe about five, and I was spending the night at your house. I got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water, and as I was going down the stairs, I could hear you talking to someone. I looked in the living room, and I could see you sitting next to this guy. All I remember about him is that he didn’t have a neck. You had your arms around each other, and then you turned to him and said...” He paused, trying to remember the exact words. “... ‘Komm, gib mir deine hand.’ At least I think that’s what you said.”

Dr. Scott chuckled. “That means ‘Come give me your hand.’ It’s been about forty years since then, so I don’t remember exactly, but I probably did say that.”

Rocky was stunned. “So it actually happened!”

Dr. Scott nodded. “Yes, Charles and I started seeing each other a short time before that. We’re still together.” He glanced at Rocky. “Does that bother you?”

“No, of course not!” Rocky smiled. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“It was a different time. People weren’t as open back then.”

As soon as Rocky opened his mouth to respond, he saw Angel coming toward them. He got up from his seat, offering it to Angel. He walked over to where Columbia was standing and they watched Dr. Scott and Angel get acquainted. They hadn’t been there for almost twenty-one years of their daughter’s life, but Rocky and Columbia knew that they still had so much to look forward to.


	10. High School

Mina and Xander became fast friends over the summer, and they looked forward to starting high school together. The Vitus twins were about a year younger than Mina, but since they had skipped a grade a few years before coming to Earth, the three would be in the same grade. At lunch on the first day of school, they agreed to sit together.

“Let’s see, right after lunch I have English.” Xander looked at his timetable. “You too, right?” He asked the girls.

“Yep!” Mina smiled and took a bite out of her apple. “It should be interesting.”

“You’re just happy because your mom’s teaching that class.” Zondra sneered at Mina. “You’ll get really good grades no matter what.”

“That’s not true. Mom’s not like that.” Mina insisted. “She said she wouldn’t give me any special treatment. If I want good grades, I have to earn them, just like everybody else.”

Zondra rolled her eyes. She continued eating in silence, ignoring Xander and Mina while they talked, then stood up when she’d finished. “I need to get something from my locker.” She turned to Xander, who was laughing at something that Mina was saying “Coming, Xander?”

“In a minute.” Xander glanced at Zondra. “I just want to hear the rest of Mina’s story first.” He turned his attention back to Mina.

Mina continued her story. “So anyway, I’m just sitting there minding my own business, when...”

“Come on, we haven’t had much time together all day!” Zondra pleaded, grabbing Xander’s hand and trying to pull him into a standing position.

Xander frowned at her. “I said I’d go with you in a minute. Right now I’m talking to Mina.”

Zondra sighed. “Okay, if you prefer her company, I’ll go by myself. You just stay here and listen to her tell you boring little stories about her boring life.” With a sob, she marched out the door.

Xander felt guilty as he watched his sister leave. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her feelings, but he sometimes got annoyed at how possessive she was. As much as he wanted to stay and continue his conversation with Mina, he couldn’t stand to see Zondra so upset. “I’d better go and...” He gestured in the direction that Zondra had gone.

“Sure, I understand.” Mina said. “Go ahead, and I’ll see you in English.” After Xander left, she decided to go to her locker and get what she needed for the afternoon. After closing her locker, she started walking down the hall. All of a sudden, someone crashed into her, and they both fell on the floor, their bags and books scattered around them. She was about to yell at this person, but restrained herself when she got a good look at him. He was cute, with brown hair and blue eyes. She noticed that he seemed to have trouble with his eyesight, since he was squinting and fumbling around for something. She saw a pair of glasses on the floor beside him, so she picked them up and handed them to him. “Are these yours?”

“Thanks.” The boy smiled and put his glasses on. He stood up, then held his hand out to help her up. “Sorry about that.” He giggled nervously.

“No problem.” She picked up her things. “My name’s Mina Furter, by the way.”

“I’m Derek Majors.” He grinned at her and grabbed his knapsack. “Furter? Are you related to Mrs. Furter?”

“She’s my mother.” Mina nodded. “Actually, I have English with her in a few minutes.”

“Me too!” Derek glanced at her as they walked to class. “Is it awkward? Having your mom as a teacher, I mean.”

Mina shook her head. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem. My brother had her as a teacher a few years ago, and he said it was fine.”

“Cool.” Derek said. “My mom’s a kindergarten teacher, but she stopped teaching when I was born and didn’t start again until after I’d been in school for a few years.”

They continued talking as they entered the classroom. Mina saw that Xander had saved her a seat next to him, with Zondra sitting on his other side. Mina sat down, motioning for Derek to sit at the desk next to hers.

Janet, who had done a double take when she saw the boy her daughter had been talking to, looked at the attendance sheet. Just as she thought, Derek Majors was in this class. He bore a striking resemblance to his father, Janet thought, but she decided she would be professional about it. She wouldn’t let it bother her. Clearing her throat, she got everyone’s attention. “Good afternoon, everybody. I’m Mrs. Furter.” She started writing her name on the blackboard, but the chalk broke. She looked for a new piece of chalk, jumping when she realized that Derek was standing right in front of her.

“Here.” Derek took some chalk out of his pocket and handed it to Janet. “My dad says it’s a good idea to always carry a piece of chalk around with you. You never know when it could come in handy!” With that, he walked back to his seat and grinned at Mina.

“Thank you.” Janet gave him a small smile and continued writing on the board. This would be a challenge for sure, but she was sure (or at least she hoped) that the rest of the year would go smoothly.


	11. The Play's the Thing

One day a few weeks after school had started, Janet got up from her desk and smiled at her students. “Get out your copies of Romeo and Juliet, everybody. Today we’ll be reading the balcony scene, which I’m sure most of you are familiar with.” She flipped through her book until she found the right page. “Okay, who wants to read Juliet’s lines out loud?”

A few of the girls put their hands up, including Mina. Zondra just sat there looking bored.

“How about you, Mina?” Janet said.

Zondra muttered something under her breath.

Janet looked at her. “What was that, Zondra?”

“You just chose her because she’s your daughter.” Zondra complained. “What about the rest of us?”

Janet walked over to Zondra’s desk. “First of all, I thought you didn’t want to be Juliet. All you had to do was raise your hand. Secondly, have you ever seen me show any favouritism toward Mina in this class? Yes, she’s my daughter, but when we’re at school she’s one of my students.”

Zondra shook her head. “I guess you’re right.”

Janet went back to where she’d been standing. “Now, all we need is a Romeo.” She looked around at the boys who had raised their hands. “Xander?”

Xander beamed and quickly glanced at Mina before they started reading. “He jests at scars that never felt a wound.” He smiled and looked at Mina again. “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!”

As they continued the scene, Janet grinned to herself. She did have a reason for choosing Mina, but it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that they were mother and daughter. She enjoyed listening to Mina read out loud, because Mina always put a lot of feeling into it. In all her years of teaching, Janet had had quite a few students who would just read in a flat voice, not really paying attention to or caring about what they were saying. Mina, however, was different. Whenever she saw an opportunity to perform, she jumped at the chance, even if she was just reading while her classmates followed along in their books. With a lot of melodrama and swooning, she made the experience more entertaining. She was definitely her father’s daughter.

“O Romeo, Romeo!” Mina sighed and flopped over onto her desk in despair. “Wherefore art thou Romeo?”

Derek raised his hand, looking a bit confused.

Janet looked up from her book. “Yes, Derek?”

“Why is Juliet asking Romeo where he is?” Derek asked.

Zondra turned to him. “That’s not what it means, idiot.”

Janet frowned at Zondra before turning her attention back to Derek. “Zondra’s right, even if she wasn’t exactly polite about it. That’s a common mistake, though. The word ‘wherefore’ actually means ‘why.’ Juliet’s asking why Romeo is a Montague, because she’s a Capulet and the two families are feuding.” She smiled at him, being careful not to show the uneasiness she still felt around him.

Everyone continued reading. Xander kept looking at Mina and smiling. He wondered if she was aware of the reason why he was able to read his lines as if he really meant every word. The truth was that he actually did have feelings for her, but he wasn’t sure if she felt the same way. He hoped that she would somehow pick up on it from the little glances he gave her.

After the class was over, Mina gave Derek a little wave before they walked off in separate directions. She then went over to where Xander and Zondra were standing.

“You did a great job as Juliet today.” Xander grinned at Mina.

“Thanks.” She smiled back at him. “You were really good too. You’re an amazing actor! The way you said every line... Well, it was like you were really thinking those things!”

Xander’s smile faded a bit. “Yeah, well, I just thought I should read it that way. More realistic.”

“Well, we should get going!” Zondra grabbed Xander’s hand and rushed down the hall.

“Why is she always doing that?” Mina asked herself when the twins were gone. She was puzzled by the way Zondra always clung to Xander and practically kept him from talking to anyone besides her. He could talk freely to his family, as well as to everyone in the castle besides Mina, but that was it. Mina just shrugged and headed to her next class.


	12. Sticky Situation

Mina walked into her room and sighed. It was a Saturday and she was bored. She sat down and looked around, wondering what to do, when Xander’s face suddenly popped up on her monitor.

“Hey, Mina!” Xander smiled and waved at her.

“Hey, Xander, what’s up?” She waved back.

“Nothing much. Zondra just went over to your place to see what our dads are working on in the lab. She’s been doing that a lot lately.” Xander shrugged. “I don’t see what’s so interesting about that, but it makes her happy.”

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. I mean, sometimes it’s really cool, like when Dad figured out how to help Rocky and Angel, but it’s not always like that.”

Xander nodded in agreement. “Want to come over?”

“Sure!” Mina grinned. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.” She went to the study, where Janet was marking assignments. “Mom, I’m going over to Xander’s house.”

Janet looked up from the essay she was reading. “Okay, honey. Have fun!”

Columbia stepped out the front door, with KO walking beside her, when she noticed Mina walking in the direction of the cottage. “Mina, we’re on our way to the cottage too! Mind if we join you?” She called out.

Mina turned around and smiled. “Of course I don’t mind.” She waited for them to catch up with her, then the three walked over to the cottage.

Magenta answered the door when they got there. “Hello!” She smiled and turned to Mina and KO. “Xander and Tricia are in the backyard, if you vant to join them.” She and Columbia watched them go outside, then they went to the kitchen for some coffee.

After being outside for a while, Xander turned to Mina. “Want to go inside and watch a movie?” He asked.

Okay.” Mina smiled and followed him into the house.

Magenta walked into the family room while Xander and Mina were deciding what to watch. “Xander, guess vhat?” She grinned. “I’ve just been offered a job!”

Columbia walked in. “My accountant quit, and I knew Magenta was good with numbers, so I asked her if she wanted the job!” She explained.

“Wow, that’s great!” Xander hugged Magenta.

The celebration was cut short by a shriek coming from the backyard. They ran outside to see what was going on.

“Mommy!” KO wailed as he ran over to Columbia. “Tricia punched me!” He rubbed his arm.

“My poor baby!” Columbia knelt down and hugged KO. “Why would she do something like that?”

Magenta put her hands on her hips and frowned at Tricia. “Is this true? You know that’s not a nice thing to do. There are better vays to...” She paused and looked confusedly at Tricia. “Vhat is that pink thing on your head?”

“KO got gum in my hair.” Tricia sniffled and tried to remove it, yelping in pain. “It’s stuck!”

Magenta took Tricia’s hand and led her into the house. “Let’s see vhat ve can do to get it out.” She tried using a comb, but that didn’t work.

“Maybe you could shave her head.” Columbia suggested.

Magenta gave Columbia a look. “Maybe you should stop giving that boy gum. He alvays gets it stuck to everything.”

“I know!” Mina blurted out, hoping her idea would keep the two women from arguing. She knelt down in front of the chair where Tricia was sitting, and smiled at her. “My dad might be able to help. Want to come to the lab?”

A few minutes later, Mina, Xander and Tricia were in the castle. As soon as they got out of the elevator and into the lab, Riff Raff ran over to them. He looked at his youngest daughter, who had a wad of gum in her hair and tears running down her face. “Sweetie, what happened to you?” He asked as he wiped her eyes and hugged her.

As Tricia explained what happened, Mina went to where Frank was standing, and spoke to him about her idea.

After talking to Mina, Frank walked over to Tricia and smiled kindly at her. “Don’t worry, I know how to solve your problem.” He turned to Riff Raff. “First, we’ll have to cut her hair off. Not all of it, just the hair that has gum in it.”

“No!” Tricia yelled and started crying again.

“It’s okay, Tricia.” Mina crouched down to Tricia’s level and looked her straight in the eyes. “My dad knows how to grow your hair back instantly. Remember how he helped Angel this summer? He was able to grow her leg back, and he’ll do the same thing with your hair.”

When she was convinced, Riff Raff pulled out a chair for Tricia to sit on, then he began cutting her hair. Afterwards, he looked carefully at her whole head. “Okay, there’s no gum left.”

Frank approached Tricia with an eyedropper. “This won’t hurt at all, and you’ll have all your hair back before you know it.” He assured her before pouring some of his solution on the top of her head.

Tricia looked down at the floor and whimpered when she saw the hair that had been cut off, with bits of gum in it. She reached out for Riff Raff.

Riff Raff hugged Tricia, then looked at her and grinned. He picked up a mirror so she could see her reflection.

Tricia beamed when she looked in the mirror and saw that her hair looked exactly the same as it had before. She hopped out of the chair and stood in front of Frank. “Thank you.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“You’re very welcome.” Frank smiled back at her, then glanced at Riff Raff, who was giving him a small smile. He supposed that was Riff Raff’s way of thanking him. They still weren’t at the point where they thought of each other as friends, and Frank secretly hoped that they could rekindle the friendship they’d once had, but this was better than nothing.

After he and Zondra had let Tricia know how happy they were that her hair was back to normal, Xander went over to Mina and hugged her. “Thanks.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything.” Mina looked at him.

“You’re the one who suggested we come here, and you were so good with Tricia just now.” Xander blushed.

“Oh, well, I just wanted to help her.” Mina smiled.

“That’s what I like about you. You’re always there to lend a helping hand.” Xander hugged her again.

“Oh, please!” Zondra scowled at her brother and got into the elevator.

Riff Raff ran after her. “Zondra, where are you going? What’s wrong?”

Xander watched his father and sister leave, then he turned his attention back to Mina. “You know, I think you’d make a good mother.” His face became almost as red as his hair.

Frank’s eyes widened and he gaped at Xander, fighting the urge to go and get his ice pick.


	13. Halloween

When Mina arrived at school on the morning of October 31, she was startled when she saw her locker. It was covered with balloons and a big sign that said “Happy Birthday, Mina!”, and she wondered who had done this.

“Hi, Mina!” Xander walked up to her, grinning. “I see you noticed my little surprise!”

Mina smiled. “You did this? Oh, that’s so sweet!” She hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you like it.” Xander smiled. “By the way, I’m looking forward to tonight. I’ve never gone tricking and... What did you call it again?”

“Trick or treating. I think you’ll enjoy it!” She grinned. “Do you and Tricia want to come over around 6:00? I asked Dad, and he said he could drive us to the nearest neighbourhood.”

“That sounds good. Too bad Zondra isn’t going with us, but she said she finds the whole thing too babyish.” Xander rolled his eyes.

“Oh, well.” Mina shrugged, then grinned when she saw Derek approaching. “Hey, Derek!”

“Hi!” Derek smiled, then glanced at her locker. “Wow, it’s your birthday? Mine too!”

“That’s so cool! Happy birthday!” Mina smiled. “I wish I’d known, then I could have done something.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek said.

“No, really, I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Mina insisted. Just then, the bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

Later that night, Frank dropped Mina, Xander, Tricia and KO off. “I’ll come back later. Enjoy yourselves!” He grinned and drove away.

“Okay, which house do you guys want to start with?” Mina, who was disguised as Wednesday Addams, asked.

“How about that one?” Xander suggested, pointing. He was wearing a pirate costume.

KO, who was dressed as Spider-Man, grabbed Tricia, who was a cat, by the hand. They ran over to the house Xander had pointed out, with Xander and Mina following close behind. All four of them had fun running from house to house and getting lots of candy.

Soon it was almost time to go back to where Frank would be waiting. When they reached the last house, a large dog came running out. It stopped in front of Mina and barked at her. She let out a gasp and backed away from the dog. Ever since she had come very close to being attacked by a dog when she was about three years old, she started to panic every time she came into contact with dogs, especially big, loud ones.

“Are you coming, Mina?” Xander started up the steps to the house. He turned to look at her and got concerned when he saw the nervous expression on her face.

“Yeah, come on!” KO and Tricia hopped around impatiently.

“I’ll be there in a second. Just go ahead without me.” Mina was unable to move. She just stood there paralyzed with fear, hoping the dog would go away. Tears formed in her eyes as the dog kept barking louder and louder.

Xander, noticing how frightened Mina was, turned to KO and Tricia. “I’ll be right back, okay? Go ahead to the door, and then stay on the sidewalk until Mina and I come back.” He raced down the steps and went to where Mina was. He slowed down as he walked toward the dog, then calmy reached into his bag and took out a pumpkin-shaped cookie. He moved closer to the dog and held out the cookie, which the dog tried to bite. Xander then lifted the cookie out of the dog’s reach. “Sit!” He commanded, and repeated himself until the dog stopped barking and did as it was told. With a satisfied smile, Xander let the dog eat the cookie.

When she was certain that the dog was distracted, Mina started running away from it, but tripped and fell on the sidewalk.

“Mina!” Xander caught up to her and knelt down in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“No, I...” Mina gasped when she saw the cut on her knee.

Xander took the bandana off his head and wrapped it around her leg. “There. And don’t worry, the dog won’t hurt you.”

“Thanks.” Mina smiled. “You were amazing! How did you know what to do?”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever seen them, but my mom has dogs. She’s the one who taught me how to train them.” Xander stood, then helped Mina up. “Sorry this had to happen on your birthday.”

“That’s okay, my day wasn’t ruined.” Mina leaned on him for support and they went over to where KO and Tricia were waiting. “I’m just glad you were there.”

Frank was waiting by his truck, like he’d promised. Shocked to see that Mina was limping, he rushed over to her. “Mina! Oh, baby, what happened?”

“I tripped when I tried to run away from a big dog.” Mina explained. “Fortunately, Xander knew how to get the dog to stop barking.” She smiled at Xander and they both told Frank every detail of what happened.

“Well, it’s good that he was there.” He hugged Mina and helped her into the truck. He then turned to Xander and grinned. “You saved my daughter’s life! Thank you.” On the way home, Frank reflected on what Mina and Xander had told him. He had to admit that maybe he’d been all wrong about Xander. Mina was lucky to have such a good friend.


	14. The Dance

Around the middle of November, there was a dance at Mina’s school. She was excited because she’d never been to a high school dance before, and she secretly hoped that she’d have a chance to dance with Derek. When the night of the dance finally came, she went into the gym and looked for him.

“Mina! Over here!” Xander, having spotted Mina, waved to her from across the room.

“Hey, Xander!” Mina went over and hugged her friend.

“How are you? Is your knee better?” Xander asked, remembering what had happened on Halloween.

“I’m much better.” Mina smiled. “Thanks again for helping me.”

Xander blushed. “Listen, Mina, there’s something I really want to talk to you about.”

“Sure, what is it?”

Xander took a deep breath. “The thing is, I...”

Suddenly, Zondra came running up to Xander. “I love this song! Come and dance with me, Xander!”

Xander sighed, knowing that Zondra wouldn’t leave him alone until he agreed to dance with her. Besides, he didn’t feel like he could tell Mina what he wanted to tell her with Zondra watching. “I’ll be right there.” He turned back to Mina. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” Mina said. “Have either of you seen Derek?”

Xander frowned. “No, why?”

Zondra grinned when she saw how Mina’s eyes lit up when she mentioned Derek’s name. Maybe Mina wasn’t a threat after all! “Let’s just go dance, Xander.” She dragged her brother away.

Later that night, the Vitus twins got separated in the crowded room. As Zondra walked around looking for Xander, she bumped into Derek. “Hi, Derek.”

“Hey, Zondra.” Derek grinned. Just then, a slow song started playing. “Would you like to dance?” He asked shyly.

“No thanks.” Zondra’s eyes darted around the room, still searching for Xander. When she glanced at Derek’s disappointed expression, she felt a pang of guilt. She lightly touched his arm. “Sorry. Why don’t you ask Mina? I think she likes you!”

“Uh, okay.” Derek looked around until he saw Mina, then made his way over to her. He was unsure about this, but Zondra clearly wasn’t interested, and he didn’t feel like just standing around instead of dancing. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He approached Mina, who was talking to Xander.

Xander stopped talking when he saw Derek. “I’ll just talk to you later. It’s not that important.” He smiled at Mina and giggled nervously, mentally kicking himself for not just spitting out what he’d been wanting to say.

“Sure, no problem.” Mina smiled back, then her smile got wider when she noticed Derek standing there.

“Mina, um...” Derek fidgeted and stared at the floor. “Would you like to dance?”

“Okay!” Mina walked with him to a spot that wasn’t crowded, then put her arms around his neck. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he put his hands on her waist and they began swaying to the music. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She was so happy that she didn’t even notice or care that he stepped on her feet a few times.

As they danced, Derek took a good look at Mina. He’d never really paid attention to her big green eyes before, but now he was captivated by them. It wasn’t just her eyes. He found her beautiful, inside and out. They already knew that they had many things in common, like their birthdays and their mutual love for old movies, and they enjoyed spending time together. Was Zondra right? Did Mina really like him that way? Derek had the sudden urge to find out. He leaned in for a kiss, and was delighted to find that she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

Xander looked on with despair as Mina and Derek kissed and continued to dance. With tears in his eyes, he turned away from them and came face to face with his sister. He threw himself into her arms and cried on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about her, Xander.” Zondra rubbed his back. “I love you, and I’ll never leave you. You know that, don’t you?”

Xander gave her a small smile and nodded.

When the dance was over and everyone was going home, Frank arrived to pick Mina up. He got out of his truck when he saw a familiar face, and walked over to where this person was standing. “Hello, Brad.”

Brad frowned when he saw Frank. “Oh, hi.”

“What are you doing here?” Frank crossed his arms.

“I’m here to pick up my son.” Brad looked at the door and smiled when it opened. “Oh, here he is now!” He took a closer look. “And he’s with a girl. She’s pretty!” He grinned when he saw Derek put his arms around Mina and kiss her. “That’s my boy!” Brad beamed with pride.

Frank followed Brad’s gaze and his mouth dropped open. “That girl happens to be...” His eyes grew wide. “... my daughter!”

Brad’s smile disappeared. “You mean she’s Janet’s daughter?”

“Of course, Brad.” Frank rolled his eyes.

Brad gazed sadly at Derek. “My poor boy... Derek’s going to get his heart broken, I just know it. That girl’s probably a slut, just like her mother.”

“You ASSHOLE!” Frank lunged at Brad. “Don’t you dare say things like that about Janet and Mina!” He punched Brad in the face.

A crowd gathered around at that moment, including Derek and Mina. “Dad!” Derek cried. “What happened?”

“I’ll explain later.” Brad sighed and attempted to get his nosebleed to stop. “Just get away from that girl and come with me.” He angrily stomped away.

Derek glanced confusedly at Mina before following his father to their car.

“Dad, what was that about?” Mina asked as she watched Derek leave. Turning to face Frank, she found him standing there looking like he was fighting back tears. “Daddy? Are you okay?”

Frank glared at her. “Okay? No, I am not okay! First, I catch you kissing a boy. A boy who just so happens to be the son of Brad Majors. To top it all off...” He let out an anguished sob and waved his hand in front of her face. “I broke a nail!”


	15. Explanation

After Frank and Mina got into the truck, he sighed and looked at her with a mixture of bewilderment and disappointment. “How could you do this, Mina?”

“What?” Mina glanced at him. “Dad, you have to stop being so overprotective. Derek and I kissed, that’s all. I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“That’s not the problem. Well, that’s a small part of it...” Frank looked out the window and saw the Vitus twins approaching. “What I don’t understand is why it had to be Derek Majors.” He waited for Xander and Zondra to get into the back of the truck, then they headed for home.

“What do you have against Derek?” Mina asked. “You don’t even know him.”

“What will your mother say? Have you thought about that?” Frank gripped the steering wheel. “I’m sure she won’t be happy about this at all.”

“You didn’t answer me. What’s the problem with Derek?” Mina sighed and looked out the window.

“He’s a Majors! Isn’t that enough?” Frank yelled. “I thought we were free from Brad Majors and his family, but I guess that was too good to be true!”

Mina squirmed in her seat. “Maybe I’d understand what you’re talking about if you just explained everything. Without shouting.”

“I’m not shouting!” Frank raised his voice even more. “All right, I am. I’m shouting, I’m shouting, I’m shout...” He stopped when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Xander and Zondra kissing. They definitely weren’t kissing the way siblings usually do. Frank gaped at them, then turned his eyes back to the road. After dropping the twins off at their cottage, he and Mina drove to the castle in silence.

Janet rushed into the entrance when she heard the door open. “Mina! How was the dance?”

“I had a great time, until Dad showed up and started yelling at me.” Mina frowned. “All I did was kiss a guy.”

“Oh, Frank...” Janet shook her head and smiled. “My little girl is growing up!” She hugged Mina.

Columbia, having heard everything as she came down the stairs, squealed and ran over to Mina. “Tell me everything! What’s his name?”

Mina shifted and looked down at her feet. “It’s Derek Majors.” She said in a small voice.

Janet slowly backed away from Mina. “M-Majors?” She asked with a shaky voice and turned to Frank for confirmation.

Frank nodded. “Not only that, but Brad showed up at the same time I did. As soon as he realized who his son was kissing...” He frowned, unable to continue.

Janet stared at her daughter. “Mina... I don’t believe this. I have to sit down...” Trembling, she tried to make her way into the living room, but she passed out before she got there.

“Janet!” Frank raced over to Janet and knelt down beside her.

Mina followed him. “Mom!” She got down on the floor and touched Janet’s hand.

Frank turned to look at Mina. “See what you’ve done? Go to your room.”

Mina opened her mouth to protest. Deciding against it, she stood up and ran to her room.

Columbia worriedly watched Mina leave, then she turned to Frank. “Don’t you think you were being a bit too hard on her?”

Before Frank could answer, Rocky appeared. “I just ran into Mina, and she seemed really upset. Did something happen at the dance?”

“No, this happened after she got home.” Columbia said. “Come and help us get Janet into the living room, and we’ll explain everything.”

When Janet regained conciousness, she was lying on the couch. “Frankie?”

Frank, who was sitting in a chair next to her, smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “Right here, darling.”

Janet sat up, suddenly remembering the conversation with Mina. “Where did Mina go?”

“I sent her to her room.” Frank sighed. “What are we going to do about her?”

Columbia spoke up. “You could start by telling her the truth.”

“What do you mean?” Janet asked. “We’ve always been honest with her.”

Columbia sat down beside Janet. “Does she know that you were married to Brad?”

Janet shook her head. “No, but...”

“And I guess she also doesn’t know how Brad treated you when you broke up?” Columbia added.

“That all happened before she was born. Why would we tell her something that doesn’t affect...” Frank paused, realization dawning on him. “Oh.”

“Exactly!” Columbia cried triumphantly. “She doesn’t know anything about Brad, and the fact that she’s dating his son is just a coincidence!”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that this boy is Brad’s son.” Frank pointed out. “I mean, he could be just like Brad. He’ll hurt Mina, just like Brad hurt Janet.”

“How do you know?” Rocky asked before turning to Janet. “Didn’t you say he’s a good student, and that he seems like a nice, friendly person?”

“That’s true.” Janet nodded.

Rocky looked at Frank. “And you’ve never even met him.”

Frank put his head in his hands. “Oh, what have I done? Mina must hate me.”

Columbia smiled. “Why don’t you explain everything to her? I’m sure she’ll understand.” She stood up. “I’ll go get her.” With that, she went to Mina’s room and knocked on the door. “Mina, honey? It’s Columbia. Can I come in?”

Mina got up to open the door, then flopped back down on her bed. “What happened, Columbia?” She sniffled. “Why are Mom and Dad being so weird?”

Columbia sat on the bed. “I know why, but it’s not my place to tell you. I think they understand that they owe you an explanation.” She stood up and held her hand out. “Come with me.”

When they got to the living room, Mina took a seat on the couch between her parents. “Mom and Dad, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what I did, but...”

“You didn’t do anything, sweetheart.” Frank smiled. “We’re the ones who should apologize.”

“We’ll leave you alone.” Columbia took Rocky’s hand and they left the room.

“Honey, did I ever tell you that I was married to someone else before?” Janet asked.

Mina shook her head.

“Well, I was married to Brad Majors.” Janet looked at her hands. “Derek’s father. Long before he was Derek’s father, of course.”

“Whoa...” Mina was stunned.

“Do you remember that bedtime story I used to tell you, of how your mother and I met?” Frank asked. “I left something out. You see, she wasn’t alone when she came here that night.”

“That’s true. Brad and I were on our way to see Dr. Scott, to tell him we were engaged. Dr. Scott was his teacher in high school too, which is how we met. Anyway, it was raining and Brad’s car broke down near here.” Janet said. “After we left the castle, Brad and I lost our memories of being here. I’m still not entirely sure why. Then, when Tim was born nine months later, we were convinced that Brad was his father. Looking back, I think we must have been delusional. Tim doesn’t look anything like Brad.”

“Wait, are you saying Tim was conceived the night you met?” Mina gawked at her parents.

Janet blushed. “Yeah, um...”

Frank quickly changed the subject. “Around the same time that your mother left the castle, I was in an accident, which left me in a coma for six years. When I woke up, I wasted no time in tracking her down. As soon as I went to her house and kissed her, her memories came back. Reuniting with her and meeting Tim made me happier than I’d been in a long time.”

“Brad didn’t take it well at all. Although I knew your father was the one I wanted to be with, Brad said some things that really hurt me.” Janet sighed.

“Wow, I had no idea...” Mina slumped down in her seat, overwhelmed. “Do you want me to break up with Derek, because I...”

“No, sweetie, of course not!” Janet smiled. “We understand that he’s not Brad, and that there’s no reason to worry.” She glanced at Frank. “Right?”

“Right.” Frank agreed. “We promise that we’ll try to accept this.”

“That’s all I ask.” Mina hugged both of her parents. She hoped that Derek’s parents were just as understanding.


	16. Misconception

As they’d promised, Frank and Janet tried their best to accept Mina’s relationship with Derek. As time went on, they realized that he was easy to get along with, and they grew to like him. By the time he and Mina had been together for two years, they treated him like a member of their family.

Derek’s parents were another story. While they didn’t go so far as to forbid him from being with Mina, Brad and Molly made it clear that they didn’t approve of the relationship. Derek wasn’t allowed to invite Mina over, but at least he knew that he was always welcome in the castle.

As for Xander and Zondra, their parents still didn’t know about their relationship, even if they had been together for two years. The twins were haunted by the memory of meeting their grandmother for the first and last time when they were five years old. Since she disapproved of her children’s relationship, Riff Raff and Magenta’s mother had avoided them most of the time. She didn’t attend their wedding, and it was years before she decided to visit them and meet her grandchildren. She remarked that, if Magenta and Riff Raff hadn’t gotten help from a geneticist, their children would be deformed or dead. She also made comments about how she hoped Xander and Zondra wouldn’t get too close to each other, because one incestuous relationship in the family was bad enough. Riff Raff told her to leave and never set foot in their house again. The twins, remembering that day vividly even after ten years, were afraid of what their parents would say about their relationship.

Tim and Angel were still together, madly in love. They’d recently graduated from university and were living in the castle with their families. Columbia kept her promise, and she and Angel had fun teaching tap dancing together. Tim got a job as a freelance illustrator. He liked to draw and was good at it, so this was a good job for him.

One day in November, Angel was sitting in the living room, staring out the window. She was lost in thought, contemplating the news she’d gotten the day before. It wasn’t necessarily bad news, but it had definitely come as a surprise. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell Tim, and wondered how he’d react.

Mina, who had been looking for Angel all over the castle, grinned when she poked her head into the living room and saw her. She walked over and sat beside Angel. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

Angel glanced at Mina. “What are you talking about?”

Mina looked around, checking that nobody else was around. “Let’s go to my room, where we can talk.” She got up and motioned for Angel to follow her.

A few minutes later, Frank was walking past Mina’s room when he heard her talking. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help overhearing bits of what she was saying.

“Oh my god, I was right!” Mina exclaimed from behind the door.

Frank suddenly realized that he could sense a presence in Mina’s room. The only other person in the castle who was related to him was Tim, but this was an unfamiliar presence. He leaned closer to the door.

“A baby! Oh, this is exciting!” Mina continued. “I can’t wait to tell Derek!”

Frank jumped back, startled. “Mina...” He whispered, putting a hand to his mouth. Had he and Janet been wrong to think that they could trust Derek? He only hoped that Derek would be responsible and do the right thing. Frank shook his head sadly as he thought of his sweet, innocent little girl. He walked away from the door and leaned against the wall, sighing and closing his eyes.

Tim walked by just then and noticed that his father was upset. He moved closer to Frank. “Dad?”

Frank opened his eyes. “Tim.” He gulped. “Your sister...”

“What’s wrong with Mina?” Tim asked.

“She’s...” Frank gestured wildly at Mina’s door. “She’s pregnant.” He whispered dramatically.

“What? Mina?” Tim looked at Frank confusedly. “That’s impossible. Have you been spending time in the Zen room lately?”

Frank shook his head. “I could feel something when I was near her door, and then she started talking about a baby.”

“That’s odd. Her baby would be related to me too, but I haven’t sensed anything.” Tim pondered the situation, then smiled. “Is Angel in there with her?”

“I don’t know. Anyway, I’m more concerned about Mina right now.” Frank went back to Mina’s door and started banging on it. “Mina Fay Furter! Open the door this instant!”

“Wait, Dad, I don’t think you have to worry about Mina.” Tim said. “You’re mistaken.”

“The only mistake I made was allowing Mina to date that boy.” Frank crossed his arms and waited for Mina to open the door.

Mina stepped out into the hall and looked questioningly at Frank. “What is it, Dad? Is something wrong?”

“I’m sure you know what this is about.” Frank looked sternly at her, but his expression softened when he saw the confused and slightly scared look in her eyes. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t worry. You know I’ll always be here for you, whatever happens. You don’t have to go through this alone.” He pulled her into a hug.

Mina questioningly looked over Frank’s shoulder at Tim. “What?”

Frank released Mina and looked her in the eye. “And don’t worry about Derek. I’ll make absolutely sure he takes responsibility for his actions.”

“Are you okay, Dad?” Mina glanced worriedly at Frank. “Have you been in the Zen room?”

“Why are you both asking me that?” Frank looked from Mina to Tim.

“Dad thinks you’re pregnant.” Tim explained to Mina.

“Me?” Mina laughed. “No way, Derek and I have only ever kissed!”

Frank let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. But it doesn’t explain why I’ve been having this feeling. And why were you talking about a baby just now, Mina?”

“I can explain.” Angel walked out of Mina’s room and stood beside Tim. “She was just excited about becoming an aunt.”

Frank gaped at Angel. “Angel, does this mean...?”

Angel nodded. “I’m pregnant.”

Frank stood there for at least a minute, staring into space. All of a sudden, a huge grin spread across his face. “Oh, this is marvelous news!” He exclaimed, hugging both Tim and Angel. Then he disappeared down the hall with a bounce in his step, humming happily to himself.

Angel took Tim’s hand. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, sweetie. I wanted to wait for the right moment.”

Tim smiled and squeezed her hand. “Actually, I’ve known for a while.”

“Of course. Sorry, I’m still not used to that.” Angel blushed. “If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to just blurt it out before you’d even figured it out.” Tim said.

“Good point, that would have definitely been a surprise!” Angel giggled. “Who’d do something like that?”

“My father.” Tim laughed. “I was just five years old at the time, but I seem to remember Mom finding out that way that she was pregnant with Mina.”

“Poor Janet, that must have been quite a shock!” Angel put her head on Tim’s chest and closed her eyes. As a thought occurred to her, her eyes popped open and she looked at him. “We have to hurry if we want to be the ones to tell the others!”


	17. Lost and Found

One day about three months later, Angel walked into the family room and saw Janet and Mina sitting on the couch. “I’m here! Tim said he’d pass on the movie tonight, though. He wants to finish the illustrations he’s working on.”

“That’s okay.” Janet smiled. “Frank’s not joining us either. He said he wanted to work in the lab. What’s Tim illustrating?”

Angel sat down next to Janet. “It’s a children’s book about a family of seahorses. He showed me some of his sketches, and they’re so cute!”

“Wow!” Mina grinned. “Will he show them to the rest of us? I’d love to see them!”

“He wants to wait until they look just right. I think they look great now, though.” Angel said. “Seriously, those seahorses are adorable. We were even talking about using a seahorse theme for the baby’s room!”

“Oooooh, that’s a good idea!” Columbia squealed as she walked in with a bowl of popcorn. She set the bowl down and took a seat.

“I’m sure it’ll be a lovely room.” Janet grinned. “You know, I wasn’t sure at first if I was ready to be a grandmother. The more I think about it, though, the more I look forward to it!” She giggled. “Frank’s really excited too. Did he show you what he put in the lab?”

“You mean the crib? Yeah, he went to set it up almost as soon as he found out I was pregnant.” Angel laughed.

“That used to be Mina’s second crib. Frank put it there so he could look after her while he was in the lab.” Janet smiled fondly at the memory.

“Same thing when KO came along!” Columbia grinned.

“It’s a family tradition, isn’t it? This baby will be using one of the same cribs as his or her aunt and uncle!” Angel grinned and put her hand on her bump.

Columbia smiled at her daughter. “I still can’t believe you’re back in my life after all those years. Your father and I were talking the other day about how incredible it is. Who’d have thought that our long-lost daughter would turn out to be the girlfriend of the son of two of our best friends?”

“I know, Mom. If I hadn’t met Tim, I wouldn’t be here with you now.” Angel smiled back.

“Like Janet, I had to get used to the idea of being a grandmother. I mean, KO’s almost eleven, so it’ll be a while before he has children of his own. I can’t wait to hold this baby in my arms, and play with and sing to him or her...” Columbia continued gushing about the baby, her voice getting higher and higher until nobody could understand what she was saying. She suddenly stopped as all the lights went out. “What just happened?”

“I never thought it was actually possible, but I think your voice caused a power outage.” Janet teased her friend. “Is everyone okay?” She asked, fumbling around in the dark.

“I’m fine.” Mina said.

“I, uh... Something doesn’t feel right.” Angel said in a shaky voice.

“What do you mean?” Columbia asked worriedly, moving closer to Angel.

“I don’t know. It’s like I’m not...” Angel went silent for a second. “Oh, no!” She moaned. The lights turned back on just then.

“Angel...” Columbia’s eyes widened in shock as she looked at her daughter.

Angel clutched her stomach, which had shrunk back to its usual non-pregnant size. Tears were streaming down her face. “My baby’s gone.”

“Oh, honey.” Columbia threw her arms around Angel. “How did this happen?”

“It’s as if the baby just vanished.” Angel sobbed.

Janet inched closer to Angel, and the three women held each other and cried.

Mina spoke up. “The baby’s not gone, Angel! I can still sense him or her.”

“Where’s my baby? Tell me!” Angel snapped at Mina.

“I don’t know.” Mina shook her head. “All I know is that the baby’s still around here somewhere.”

Rocky entered the room. “Hey, what’s going on?” After being told about what had just happened, he rushed over to Angel and hugged her tightly. “Don’t worry, honey. We’ll try to figure this out.”

When Frank showed up a few minutes later, Janet ran over to him. “Oh, Frankie...” She sobbed.

“Sweetheart, what is it?” Frank put an arm around her.

“Angel’s not pregnant anymore, but Mina says the baby’s still around here somewhere.” Janet explained. “It happened when the power went out. I don’t understand...”

“Mina’s right, the baby hasn’t disappeared. Also, I don’t know exactly what happened, but there was a small explosion in the lab just before the power went out.” Frank looked down at the floor. “This is all my fault.”

Janet hugged him. “I know you didn’t do this on purpose.”

Frank went over to Angel and sat beside her. “I’m so sorry, Angel. We’ll all search every inch of the castle, and we won’t stop until we find the baby and know that he or she is safe!”

“Thank you.” Angel collapsed in Frank’s arms and cried. “Where’s Tim? He needs to know about this.”

“Angel?” Tim poked his head around the door at that moment. He looked bewildered and seemed hesitant to go all the way into the room.

“Tim! Oh, honey, I don’t know where the baby is.” Angel filled him in on what he had missed.

“I think I know.” Tim’s eyes got even wider.

“Really? Where?” Angel gave him a small, hopeful smile.

Tim finally came into the room. His pink angora sweater was tight to begin with, but now it appeared to be straining around his stomach, which had bulged out since the last time anyone had seen him earlier. A stunned silence filled the room, and the only sound that could be heard was the ping of the button on his jeans as it popped off and hit the wall.


	18. Adjusting

The next day, everyone gathered around the dining room table to discuss what had happened. As soon as they were all seated, Frank spoke up. “As you all know, something unusual happened last night. I don’t know what caused it, but I’ll tell you what I do know. I performed various tests on both Tim and Angel, and it’s just as I thought. The baby somehow left Angel’s body and ended up inside Tim.” He glanced at the couple. “I already spoke to them about this last night, but I thought they might need time to think it over. You see, I don’t know how to reverse this, and I don’t want to do anything that would harm Tim, Angel or the baby.”

“Are you saying Tim’s going to go through the whole pregnancy?” Janet asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Frank said.

Angel looked at Tim. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, honey? If you don’t want to go through with this, you don’t have to. We could always try again.” She took his hand. “It’s up to you.”

Tim looked around the room at everybody. “I have to admit that last night was frightening, and that I thought the whole thing was just a nightmare at first. I was convinced that I’d wake up, and everything would be back to normal. That’s why it took me a while to go see the rest of you. I spent a lot of time just pacing around and trying to convince myself that this wasn’t real. I wasn’t sure about this at all.” He smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. I knew how scared and confused you all must have been, and I shouldn’t have taken so long...”

“Sweetie, that’s understandable. There’s no need to apologize.” Janet said.

Tim continued. “Anyway, after having the whole night to think about it and discuss it with Angel, I’ve made a decision.”

“What is it?” Frank asked.

“When I found out that Angel and I were having a baby, I was so happy! I still love this child as much as I did before. The only difference is his or her location. I know Angel feels the same way.” Tim grinned.

“I do.” Angel nodded. “It doesn’t matter that I’m not the one carrying this baby. He or she is still a symbol of the love that Tim and I feel for each other, and nothing will ever change that.”

“I know this won’t be the easiest experience ever, but I want to do this.” Tim put his arm around Angel and held her closer to him. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m keeping my baby.”

“You mean we’re keeping our baby.” Angel corrected him. She smiled and lovingly caressed his bump.

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Columbia sniffled. “Tim’s willing to go through all of this out of love for Angel and the baby!” She laid her head on Rocky’s shoulder and sighed happily.

“Don’t get any ideas, Collie.” Rocky said. “I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that!” He nodded in Tim’s direction.

“Wait a second...” KO, who had missed everything because he was at Tricia’s house the night before, looked at Tim in confusion. “You lied to me!” He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Rocky and Columbia.

“About what?” Columbia asked, shocked at his sudden outburst.

“You said only women can have babies!” KO glared at Columbia.

“Well, yes, that’s usually true.” Columbia replied. “Angel was the one who was originally pregnant, remember? None of us know the reason for this, but now Tim’s having the baby.” She turned to Rocky, hoping he could help explain everything.

While Columbia and Rocky were talking to KO, Tim pondered the situation. Something occured to him, and he glanced at Frank worriedly. “I have a question, Dad.”

“Yes, Tim?”

“How will I...?” Tim bit his lip nervously. “I mean, the baby’s going to come out of somewhere, obviously...” He gulped, trying not to imagine any possible scenarios.

Frank smiled. “Don’t worry. When the time comes, you’ll have a C-section. I’ve been reading up on it, and I’ll be able to do this. Riff Raff will assist me, of course.”

“That’s good.” Tim relaxed a bit and smiled back.

“I’ll have to pretend I’m still pregnant whenever I leave the house.” Angel pointed out. She turned to Columbia. “I guess that means I can’t go back to work, even if tapping wouldn’t be a problem now. Is that okay, Mom?”

“That’s fine.” Columbia smiled. “You were going to take time off anyway, and I told you a few months ago that everything would work out.”

“Since I work from home, I’ll be able to keep going until the baby comes.” Tim squeezed Angel’s hand and grinned at her. “It’ll take some getting used to, but we can definitely do this!” As the family continued their discussion, he became more confident and looked forward to the whole experience.


	19. April Shower

One day around the end of April, Tim and Angel were taking a nice, relaxing walk in the woods near the castle. It was a beautiful day, and they just had two months left until the baby was born, so they knew they should spend as much time alone together as possible. As soon as they got back to the castle, Columbia was waiting for them. “Hi, you two! Angel, I have a favour to ask of you. I’ve come up with some new dance routines to teach next week’s class, and I was wondering if you could give me your opinion?”

“Sure, Mom.” Angel smiled.

Columbia turned to Tim. “Want to come to the ballroom with us? I’d like to know what you think too.”

“Okay.” Tim answered.

“Good!” Columbia walked with them to the ballroom and grinned as she opened the door.

“Surprise!” The rest of the household was in the ballroom. Dr. Scott was there too, and so were the Vitus family, Betty and Grace Hapschatt and Derek. They’d decorated the ballroom with balloons and streamers.

“Wow...” Tim looked around the room in amazement.

“New dance routines, huh?” Angel smiled and hugged her mother. “I should have known. After all, this isn’t the only baby shower I’ve been to lately.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tim chuckled. “I knew something was up when Cindy showed up here last week. She told you to put on your fake belly and get in her car. That would be so weird out of context.”

“Know what was kind of weird?” Angel asked. “Being at my own baby shower without you or the baby. Of course, Cindy’s the only one who knows the truth.”

“Well, we’re all here now!” Tim grinned as he put his arm around Angel. They went around the room, greeting and thanking their family and friends. Then they all had fun playing various games, such as guessing the baby’s birthdate and gender, and baby-themed bingo.

After the games, Frank led the couple over to the throne. “Now it’s time for you to open your gifts!” He exclaimed, grinning.

Tim sat on the throne, while Angel took a seat next to him. They started opening the pile of gifts that had been placed in front of them.

“That one’s from me.” Rocky smiled, indicating the present that Tim had just picked up.

“Oh, it’s a cute little teddy bear!” Angel smiled at Rocky after his gift had been unwrapped. “Thanks, Dad!”

“Thanks, Rocky!” Tim took the teddy bear in his hands.

Dr. Scott glanced at Rocky. “A teddy?” He asked. “I thought you didn’t like teddies.”

“Oh, are you talking about the one you gave me a long time ago? Sorry about that.” Rocky smiled at his uncle. “I didn’t have anything against the bear itself. It just brought back unpleasant memories. I’ll tell you about that later.”

About an hour later, Grace walked up to Tim. “Hey, Tim, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Tim smiled.

“Not here. Let’s go somewhere where we can talk in private.” Grace glanced around the room.

When they had left the ballroom, Tim looked at Grace. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. In fact, I have great news.” Grace grinned. “Kevin asked me to marry him!”

Tim hugged his friend. “That’s terrific, Gracie! Why didn’t you say anything in the ballroom?”

“I didn’t want to steal your thunder. Today’s all about you!” Grace explained. “I also wanted to get you alone because...” She bit her lip nervously.

“What?” Tim looked at her, slightly concerned.

“I don’t know if you ever realized it, but I had a big crush on you when we were younger. I wasn’t sure if you liked me as more than a friend, and every time I wanted to ask you I just ended up chickening out.” Grace sighed. “Then, when you met Angel, I knew I’d missed my chance. Kevin and I started going out soon after, and there’s no doubt in my mind that I love him.”

Tim blinked. “Why are you telling me this now?”

Grace leaned closer to him. “Can I kiss you? I just want to be absolutely sure that my feelings for you are completely gone.”

Tim could smell alcohol on her breath. He knew that she wouldn’t normally act like this, but it still scared him. “I’m really flattered, Grace, but I don’t think this is a good idea. I love Angel, and we’re having a baby together.” He put a hand on his belly and backed away from her.

“I know that, silly!” Grace giggled. “I want closure, that’s all.” She kissed him before he had the chance to protest.

Angel, who had noticed that Tim was no longer in the ballroom, opened the door. When she spotted him with Grace, she let out a small cry and ran back into the ballroom, slamming the door.

Tim stared wide-eyed at the door. “Angel...”

Grace smiled widely. “I’m completely and utterly over you! I know for sure now!”

“Good for you.” Tim narrowed his eyes at her.

“When I kissed you, I didn’t feel anything!” Grace slumped against the wall. “Actually, no. I felt something punching me the whole time. What was that?”

“That was my baby.” Tim frowned. “Mine and Angel’s. Of course, she’ll probably want to leave us now. Is that what you wanted?”

“No, of course not!” Grace burst into tears and plopped down on the floor. “I’m so sorry, Timmy! I wasn’t thinking.”

Tricia came out of the ballroom just then. “Have you guys seen KO’s tape recorder? He doesn’t remember where he left it.” She glanced at Grace, who was still curled up on the floor. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Tim turned his attention back to Grace. “Come with me. You’re going to explain this whole thing to Angel.”

“Whatever.” Grace sighed and stood up. She followed Tim back into the ballroom.

“There you are!” Janet, who had been talking to Betty, raced over to them. “Where have you been?”

Tim sighed. “It’s a long story. Have you seen Angel?”

“Yes, she’s with Columbia and Rocky. The poor girl seemed so upset.” Janet glanced at her son. “What happened?”

Tim started crying. “She’ll never forgive me.”

“Honey, what is it?” Janet wrapped her arms around him.

Frank walked over and put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “What’s the matter? You seemed so happy until now.”

Betty sniffed Grace’s breath. “Have you been drinking? I knew you didn’t seem like yourself today.” She shook her head dissapointingly.

Tricia ran back into the ballroom with KO’s tape recorder. “Found it! Looks like it was still taping!”

“Thanks, TV!” KO took his tape recorder back.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Tricia whined.

“It’s your name, isn’t it? Tricia Vitus.” KO rewound the tape a little bit, eager to see what had been recorded.

Tim looked up from Janet’s shoulder, startled to hear his own voice. He realized that his entire conversation with Grace had been taped. He looked around and saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were listening to the recording.

Angel rushed over to Tim as soon as the recording had ended. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry!” She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that.”

“So we’re okay?” Tim smiled at her and wiped away his tears.

“Better than okay.” Angel smiled back.

“I think we should go now.” Betty glanced sternly at Grace, took her arm and headed toward the door. Before leading her daughter out the door, she gave everybody an apologetic smile.

Tim grinned and kissed Angel again, then they enjoyed the rest of their baby shower.


	20. Memories

The next two months passed by quickly. It was now the third Saturday in June, and everyone knew that they didn’t have that much longer to wait for the newest member of their family to arrive. The castle was filled with anticipation.

Mina and Derek’s relationship was still going strong. They spent nearly all of their time together, either at the castle or next door with the Vitus twins. The four teenagers had become good friends in the last couple of years. They were so close, in fact, that Xander and Zondra were able to be honest with Mina and Derek about their relationship.

Derek was at the castle that night. It was getting late, and he knew that Brad would be there soon to pick him up. Both Derek and Mina knew how uncomfortable Brad was with the thought of being in the castle again, which meant that Derek had better be ready to leave as soon as his father showed up. That night, however, Derek lost track of time as he and Mina made out in the family room.

When the doorbell rang, Janet was the first to answer it. “Hi, Brad.”

“Is Derek ready?” Brad crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Janet rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he’ll be ready to go in just a minute. Why don’t you come in and have a seat while you wait?”

Brad reluctantly followed Janet into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Just then, Tim walked in. He stopped when he saw Brad. “Hi.” He usually managed to avoid Brad, but wasn’t so lucky that time.

Brad looked Tim up and down. “Tim, I still can’t believe how much you’ve grown since your mother and I were together.” He eyed Tim’s stomach in bewilderment. “You’ve grown in more ways than one.” He muttered.

Tim sighed and sat in a chair across from Brad. “I know it’s been a few months since we last saw each other. You knew about my pregnancy, right?”

Brad nodded. “Derek told me. I’m sorry you have to go through this, Tim.”

“Oh, I’m used to it by now.” Tim shrugged. “Besides, the baby will be born any day now, and after that everything will be pretty much the way it would be if Angel had had the baby instead of me.”

“I don’t mean the pregnancy.” Brad frowned. “Well, I do, but everything else as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m talking about everything. You have to live in this place.” Brad looked around suspiciously. “There’s also the way you look.”

“What’s wrong with the way Tim looks?” Janet entered the room.

“Come on, Janet.” Brad sighed. “The effeminate clothing, the makeup...” He shook his head.

“Excuse me?” Tim glared at Brad. “I chose this look because I like it.”

“I’m just saying that if your mother and I had stayed together, maybe you’d be living a normal life.” Brad frowned. “You’d be happier.”

“I’m happy with the way my life is right now.” Tim said. “Besides, I seriously don’t think I’d be happier if you’d stayed together. I’ve always known that you weren’t my real father.”

“Oh, right, your psychic alien thing.” Brad sighed. “Well, I’m sure you would have learned to tune it out eventually.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Brad.” Janet pointed out.

“Oh?” Brad looked at her. “How do you know? You’re human.”

Janet sat down next to Tim. “But my husband is Transylvanian, my children are half Transylvanian and my grandchild is a quarter Transylvanian. I love them so much, and by insulting them, you’re insulting me.”

Brad sighed again and looked at his watch. “What’s taking Derek so long? I wish he’d hurry up and say goodbye to that little...”

“Watch it!” Tim yelled, interrupting Brad. “That’s my sister you’re talking about.” He then slowly got out of the chair. “I’m tired all of a sudden. Think I’ll go lie down.”

“Are you okay, honey?” Janet glanced worriedly at Tim.

“I’m fine.” Tim smiled at his mother. “Just a bit tired, that’s all.”

“Well, let me know if you need anything.” Janet also stood up.

“I will. Thanks, Mom.” Tim kissed Janet on the cheek and walked out of the room.

“I’ll wait outside.” Brad walked toward the front door, then turned around to face Janet. “Tell Derek to hurry up.”

“She doesn’t have to do that, Dad.” Derek appeared, hand in hand with Mina. “I’m here.”

“Well, let’s go.” Brad started to open the door.

“Can I say goodbye to Mina first?” Derek asked.

“Fine. I’ll be in the car.” Brad walked out the door.

“What’s with your dad?” Mina glanced at Derek. “He’s always so on edge when he comes here.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek smiled reassuringly at her. “Soon I’ll be able to drive myself all the way here and back, and he won’t feel obligated to come here.” He kissed her. “I’d better go.”

“Talk to you soon!” Mina returned the kiss and then waved as she watched him leave.

At 4:00 the next morning, Tim lay awake in bed. His thoughts drifted to the year that he was in kindergarten. That year, he’d he’d finally met his real father and quickly bonded with him. Unfortunately, he’d still had to deal with Brad. Not to mention the fact that Molly, Tim’s teacher, thought he was crazy at first. Then, when she and Brad got together, she learned the truth about Tim’s origins and while she wasn’t cruel to him, she’d made it clear that he wasn’t exactly her favourite student.

Tim also thought back to the effect that all of that sress had had on him that year. He’d started getting stomachaches, which got better once Brad had left and Janet had married Frank. By the time school was over for the summer and Tim knew that he would no longer have to deal with Molly, his problem disappeared completely. When he experienced pain at around 2:00 this morning, and then again at 3:00, he was convinced that it had come back. After all, Brad had been in the castle the night before. When it happened again, however, he finally realized that this was something different. He nudged Angel, trying to wake her up.

Angel’s eyes flew open, and she groaned when when she looked at the clock and saw how early it was. “What’s going on, Tim?” She turned around to look at him.

Tim winced. “I think this is it.”


	21. Little Furter

Angel got out of bed and rushed over to the monitor on the wall. “Wake up, everybody! The baby’s coming!” She yelled into the intercom, then went back to the bed, where Tim was sitting, and sat down beside him. She kissed him and took his hand.

Janet showed up a few minutes later, with Angel’s old wheelchair. “Oh, Tim!” She sat on his other side and put her arm around him. “How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better.” Tim gave his mother a small smile, then suddenly doubled over, moaning in pain.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon.” Janet rubbed his back. “Your father’s setting everything up in the lab. He said you can go up there whenever you’re ready.”

Columbia and Rocky ran into the room. “Is there anything we can do?” Columbia asked.

“Frank wanted to know if anyone has contacted Riff Raff.” Janet said.

“I’ll do that right away!” Columbia ran out the door.

“Thanks, Mom!” Angel called out to her, then turned to Tim. “Are you ready, honey?”

Tim nodded and got into the wheelchair with some assistance from Angel and Rocky.

Rocky hugged Angel and smiled at Tim. “The rest of us will be up to see you afterwards. All three of you.”

Janet accompanied Tim and Angel on the way to the lab, and she and Angel took turns pushing the wheelchair. Whoever wasn’t pushing the wheelchair walked beside Tim and comforted him.

Frank rushed over when he saw them coming out of the elevator. “I’m all ready for you, Tim.” He put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “We’ll get started as soon as Riff Raff gets here.”

“My mother said she’d get in touch with him.” Angel said.

“Good.” Frank smiled.

Mina came up the elevator just then, with Xander and Zondra. “Dad, um...” She bit her lip. “It looks like Riff Raff isn’t coming.”

“What?” Frank gaped at her. “Didn’t Columbia contact him?”

“She did, but I guess Mom and Dad weren’t paying attention to the monitor in their room.” Xander said. “As soon as I heard her voice, I went to their room to make sure they were awake. The door was closed, but I could hear them. They always tune everything out when they’re...”

“Stop right there!” Frank held up his hand. “I get the picture.” He glanced at Mina.

“Anyway, we really don’t think he’ll be here.” Zondra looked at everyone apologetically.

“I see.” Frank snapped his rubber gloves anxiously. “I specifically told him that this could happen at any moment, day or night, and he said he’d be here. Why would he suddenly decide not to show up? It’s beyond me...”

“Help me, Mommy!” Tim cried out, grabbing Janet’s hand and squeezing for dear life.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Just breathe.” Janet kissed the top of Tim’s head, then glanced at Frank. “You have to do this, Frankie. With or without Riff Raff.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “I just...”

“Look, honey.” Janet walked up to Frank and took both of his hands. “I know how much research you’ve done the last few months. Believe me, you can do this on your own.”

“Of course, darling. You’re right.” Frank kissed Janet, his confidence restored.

“Can I help?” Zondra smiled at Frank.

Frank looked at Zondra. He knew that she always took their lab work seriously, and he didn’t see the harm in letting her be there now. “Well, I can’t let you do any actual surgery, but you’re welcome to watch, and I’ll explain what I’m doing.” He glanced at Tim. “You don’t mind, do you, Tim?”

“I don’t mind. All I want is...” Tim yelped in pain.

“Let’s get started.” Frank helped Tim onto the table.

Janet blew kisses to Tim and Angel, then went with Mina and Xander to the living room.

Columbia jumped up from the couch when she saw them. “Xander! Did Riff Raff get my message?”

Xander shook his head. “I don’t think so, but Zondra’s helping Frank.”

KO shuffled into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, buddy.” Rocky grinned. “Tim’s having the baby!”

“Cool!” KO took a seat between his parents.

After a while, Mina noticed that Xander looked like he was going to be sick. “Are you okay?”

Xander closed his eyes, then opened them again. “I’m fine, but I think Zondra isn’t feeling well.”

“Huh?” Mina was puzzled.

“Because we’re twins, we can feel each other’s pain or sickness.” Xander explained. “I can’t say I blame her. If I had to look at all that blood and everything, I’d be queasy too.”

Janet gasped and started pacing around the room.

“Gee, thanks for helping me take my mind off my brother.” Mina rolled her eyes at Xander.

“Sorry, I guess I’m also worried about Zondra.” Xander scratched his head. “I don’t get it. She wasn’t like this when we had to dissect frogs in science class last year.”

Mina shrugged, then grinned when she saw Angel’s face appear on the monitor.

Angel was laughing and crying at the same time. “It’s a boy!” She exclaimed. “You can come up to the lab anytime!”

Tim smiled when he saw everyone come out of the elevator. He was lying on the table, propped up by pillows, and was holding his new son in his arms. “Come and see the newest Furter.”

“Ooooh, he’s adorable!” Columbia squealed with delight. “What’s his name?”

“We’re calling him Theodore.” Angel grinned.

Tim snuggled the baby. “Welcome to the world, Theodore Francis Furter.”

“Francis?” Frank beamed at Tim.

“Dad, you’ve done so much for us over the years. If it weren’t for you, Angel and I might have never gotten together.” Tim grinned at Frank.

“It’s true. Because of you, I can walk again and I know who my biological parents are.” Angel smiled at Columbia and Rocky, then turned back to Frank. “You also made sure our baby was safe after the switch happened. We thought it was fitting to name him after you.” She took the baby from Tim and placed him in Frank’s arms.

“I’m touched. I really am.” Frank kissed Angel on the forehead and smiled at his grandson. “He has his grandmother’s eyes!” He observed, grinning at Janet.

Columbia took a closer look. “Frank, his eyes are brown. I have green eyes, see?” She pointed at her eyes.

“I think he meant me.” Janet smiled.

“I knew that, silly!” Columbia giggled. “I saw him looking at you when he said it.”

“I’m sure Teddy takes after you in some way, hot patootie.” Rocky put his arm around Columbia.

Angel smiled at Tim. “You know, with all the excitement, I didn’t stop to think about what day it is. Besides Teddy’s birthday, that is. I guess I still thought it was Saturday night, but it’s Sunday.”

“Hey, you’re right!” Tim smiled back. “I know June 20 won’t always fall on Sunday, but it did this year.”

“Happy Father’s Day!” Angel kissed Tim tenderly, then they both watched everyone take turns holding Teddy.


	22. Out in the Open

At the Vitus cottage later that morning, Magenta was combing Tricia’s hair as they were getting ready to go to the castle for brunch, like they did every week. “You definitely inherited my frizzy hair, sveetie.” Magenta grumbled as she tried to get her youngest daughter’s hair untangled.

Riff Raff entered the room and smiled. “You both look beautiful. Are you ready to go?”

“Almost.” Magenta finished up, then looked at Tricia. “All done.”

“I have something for you, Daddy!” Tricia handed Riff Raff a card. “Happy Father’s Day!”

“Thank you, honey.” Riff Raff grinned as he read the card and kissed the top of Tricia’s head. “Why don’t you go ahead outside? We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Have you seen the tvins, Riff?” Magenta asked. “I haven’t seen them since last night.”

“Maybe they went ahead of us.” Riff Raff shrugged, then gave her a puzzled look. “Darling, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. I’ve been having this feeling for a couple of weeks now.” He took her hand. “Are you pregnant?”

“No, dearest brother, I’m not.” Magenta squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I know vhat you mean, though. I’ve been sensing something too.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Riff Raff opened the door and they made their way over to the castle. “Maybe we’ll also find out why all those lights were on in the castle earlier this morning.”

Columbia greeted her friends at the door, with a wide smile on her face. “Hi!” She let them in and did an excited little tap dance.

“You seem happier than usual!” Magenta smiled. “Vhat’s going on?”

“Oh, Mags!” Columbia threw her arms around Magenta. “I still can’t believe he’s finally here!”

“Who?” Riff Raff asked.

“Teddy!” Columbia squeaked. “My grandson!”

Magenta grinned. “Tim and Angel had their baby? Oh, Columbia, that’s vonderful!” She hugged Columbia.

“Wait a minute, didn’t Frank say he wanted me to help?” Riff Raff looked at Columbia. “Why didn’t anyone call me?”

“I tried, but you didn’t answer.” Columbia explained.

Frank came down the stairs. “You’re here! Where were you earlier?”

“That must have been vhy the lights vere on!” Magenta said to Riff Raff. She turned to Frank. “At some point early this morning, ve vere voken up by all the lights that vere on here. Ve didn’t know vhat vas going on, just that it was impossible to try going back to sleep.”

“I’m sorry.” Riff Raff flinched as if expecting Frank to revert to his old ways. He knew that marriage and fatherhood had changed Frank, but he wasn’t sure how Frank would react to this.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Frank smiled. “Tim and the baby are fine, and that’s all that matters. Would you like to see Teddy?”

In the lab, Tim was resting on the bed in the rebuilt bridal suite, which wasn’t used as a bridal suite anymore. He was talking to Janet, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with Teddy in her arms. Smiling, he waved at the Vitus’ when he saw them.

“Oh, vhat a beautiful baby.” Magenta smiled.

Riff Raff grinned, then looked at Frank. “I still can’t believe you did this yourself. A few months ago, you practically begged me to assist you.”

“He did a great job.” Tim smiled, then turned to Frank. “Thanks again, Dad, for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Tim.” Frank peered over Janet’s shoulder at Teddy and grinned.

“Maybe having Zondra there helped.” Angel walked over and sat beside Tim.

“Zondra helped you?” Magenta glanced at Frank.

“Well, she volunteered when she and Xander came to tell me that Riff Raff wouldn’t be here.” Frank explained. “I didn’t have a problem with that. I explained the entire procedure to her as I was doing it, and that helped me realize that I knew exactly what I was doing and had nothing to worry about.” He smiled and led Riff Raff and Magenta over to where Zondra was talking to Mina.

Zondra smiled when she saw her parents. “Hi, Mom and Dad!”

“My little Zondra.” Magenta smiled at her daughter. “Frank told us vhat you did.” She hugged Zondra.

Riff Raff beamed. “We’re so proud of you, sweetheart.” He joined in the hug.

“I must admit that I was slightly concerned.” Frank looked worriedly at Zondra. “At one point, you looked like you were going to be sick. I hope the experience wasn’t too much for you to handle.”

Magenta looked at Riff Raff and knew immediately that he’d come to the same conclusion. The mysterious feeling they’d been discussing before became stronger when they were close to Zondra. That could only mean one thing. “Can ve have a vord with you, Zondra?” Magenta took her daughter’s hand and led her to a more secluded part of the room.

“Is something wrong?” Zondra looked at her parents with confusion.

“Zondra, have you been feeling another presence around lately? Besides me, your father and your brother and sister, I mean.” Magenta asked.

Zondra thought about it. “Now that you mention it, I have noticed something. I don’t know what it means.”

“I do.” Riff Raff frowned. “You’re pregnant, Zondra.”

Zondra burst into tears when she realized that all the signs were there. “Oh, no! This can’t be happening, I’m almost sixteen.”

“Calm down, ve’ll deal vith this.” Magenta put her arm around Zondra. “Who’s the father?” She asked gently.

Zondra sighed, knowing that she had to tell the truth. “Xander.”

“Xander?” Riff Raff yelled, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“Yes, Dad?” Xander walked over to his family.

“We’ve just found out that your sister is pregnant.” Riff Raff stroked Magenta’s hair as she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. “She told us you’re the father. Is that true?”

Xander glanced at Zondra in shock, and she nodded sadly. “Yes.” He looked down at the floor.

Magenta lifted her head from Riff Raff’s shoulder and looked at the twins. Instead of looking angry, she had a huge grin on her face. “This is vonderful! Your father and I have been vaiting for this since you vere born. Of course, ve vere hoping that you’d vait before starting a family, but vhat’s done is done.”

“You’re okay with us being together?” Zondra took Xander’s hand and stared incredulously at their parents.

“Of course!” Riff Raff smiled. “When we realized that we were having twins, we wished for both of you to fall in love just like we did.” He took Magenta’s hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Ve need to contact Trust as soon as possible!” Magenta grinned. “He’ll give you the same pills that he gave me when I was pregnant. Ve’ll make sure you have a healthy baby.” She paused suddenly. “Or babies! It’s a bit early to tell, but I think ve’re sensing two presences instead of one.”

“Twins...” Zondra whispered as she and Xander looked at each other with a mix of relief that their relationship was no longer a secret, and apprehension for what was to come.


	23. Past, Present and Future

The next day, Dr. Scott was invited over so he could meet his great-great-nephew for the first time. As he sat in the lab with Teddy in his arms, he smiled at Tim and Angel. “He’s adorable.”

“Thank you, Uncle Everett.” Angel grinned.

Dr. Scott looked at Rocky. “You have a beautiful family. I’m proud of you.” He suddenly remembered something. “You know, you never did tell me why you didn’t like the teddy bear I gave you.”

Rocky took a deep breath. “A short time before that, Mom started dating this guy. He was big and hairy, and in my three-year-old mind, he looked like a bear. Everything was fine until, during one of his visits, he got drunk and started beating her.”

“No!” Dr. Scott gasped and put a hand to his mouth. “My poor little sister. She never told me any of this.”

“I guess she didn’t want you to worry.” Rocky frowned. “Anyway, when you gave me that bear I immediately thought of that man.” He shuddered. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand now.” Dr. Scott shook his head at the thought of what his sister had gone through. “It explains a lot. She told me later that you had a habit of scaring off any boyfriends she brought into the house. You were just trying to keep her from getting hurt again, weren’t you?”

Rocky nodded. “I started by biting or scratching them, but as I got older...”

“You threatened their lives with a switchblade knife.” Dr. Scott said, remembering what his sister had told him.

“Wow, Rocky, I had no idea!” Tim was shocked.

“Oh, Dad!” Angel took Rocky’s hand. “That must have been awful!”

Rocky smiled sadly. “It’s all in the past. Now it’s time to look ahead.” He stroked one of Teddy’s little hands.

Dr. Scott smiled back at him. “Good idea.” The four continued talking for a while, until Dr. Scott had to leave. He handed Teddy to Angel and started saying his goodbyes.

The elevator door opened then, and Xander and Zondra stepped out. “Hi! Mina’s just waiting for Derek downstairs.” Xander waved and smiled at everybody.

“Hello, you two.” Dr. Scott smiled at the twins. “I was just about to leave, but I’ll see you again soon, I’m sure.”

“Bye, Dr. Scott.” Xander and Zondra smiled at the elderly man as he and Rocky got into the elevator and disappeared.

“Well, you seem more cheerful than yesterday!” Angel grinned at Xander and Zondra.

“Yeah, we’re more used to the idea now.” Zondra said.

“We’re even looking forward to it!” Xander grinned and put his arm around Zondra.

Derek got out of the elevator and grinned at everybody. “Hi!”

Mina followed Derek out the door. After he’d had a chance to greet everybody, Mina led him over to the bed, where Tim and Angel were sitting with Teddy. “Here he is. My nephew, Teddy!” She grinned.

“He’s cute!” Derek sat on the end of the bed and made goofy faces at the baby.

“Did you tell him our news?” Zondra asked Mina.

“No, I thought you’d want to tell him yourselves.” Mina replied, smiling.

“Tell me what?” Derek looked at the twins.

“I’m pregnant.” Zondra smiled and linked her arm through Xander’s. They both explained how they’d realized it the day before.

“Wow...” Derek gaped at his friends. “I mean, I’m happy for you, it’s just a bit of a shock!”

“It’s still a shock for us too.” Xander laughed. “Fortunately, our parents are being really supportive about this.”

“Mom took us to Transsexual yesterday, so we could see the geneticist she’d gone to when she was pregnant. He gave me pills that I’ll have to take for the rest of the pregnancy.” Zondra explained. “I have to take twice as many as Mom did, because Xander and I are products of incest, but I don’t mind. I just want the babies to be healthy.”

“Babies? As in plural?” Derek looked even more dazed.

“Yes, we’re having twins!” Xander grinned.

“Did you hear that, Teddy? Soon you’ll have two little friends to play with!” Tim smiled at his son.

“We have even more news.” Zondra glanced at Xander. “We’re getting married!”

“I would have asked her eventually, but it seemed like a good time.” Xander added, kissing her. “We were talking about getting married on Transsexual on the first of January, a few weeks before the twins are born. It’s legal to be married at sixteen on Transsexual, and we agreed that we want to have the babies there. You’re all invited, of course!”

Mina hugged her friends. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for both of you!” She was quickly followed by Derek and Angel.

Tim grinned from his position on the bed. “Congratulations! I’d get up, but it hurts to move right now.”

“Thanks, everybody!” Zondra walked over to Tim and hugged him gently. “Tim? Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Sure, go right ahead.” Tim smiled at her.

“I saw that you were in pain before you had Teddy, and now that I know that I’ll be going through that myself, I was wondering...” Zondra looked at him. “How bad is it?”

“I won’t lie to you. It hurt a lot, but my mother told me that it would all be worth it.” He smiled at Zondra. “She was right. I forgot all about it when I saw this little guy.” Tim cuddled Teddy.

“My mother told me the exact same thing a while ago.” Angel said. “Of course, then I never actually...” She trailed off, a sad look on her face.

“Angel?” Tim looked at her. “Are you okay?”

Angel smiled. “I’m fine! Just a little tired, that’s all.” She stood up and started walking to the elevator. “Just going down to the kitchen to warm up a bottle for Teddy. Does anyone want anything while I’m there?” She sighed sadly.

“Honey, are you sure you’re okay?” Tim glanced at his girlfriend with concern.

“Tim, I told you I’m fine.” Angel gave him a reassuring smile and got into the elevator.

Tim stared at the elevator door for a few seconds after she left. Was it just his imagination, or did he detect a bit of jealousy in Angel’s eyes just then?


	24. Maybe Baby

Angel sat in the rocking chair in Teddy’s room, humming softly to him as he slept in her arms. It had been two months since Teddy was born and Zondra announced her pregnancy. Angel knew that this was Zondra’s first pregnancy and it was normal for her to have questions, but she still felt a bit awkward sitting in on Zondra and Tim’s conversations, so she usually ended up excusing herself and going to another part of the castle.

“There you are! I had a feeling I’d find you here.” Tim came into the room and smiled at his girlfriend and their son.

Angel smiled back at him. “Hi, sweetie. Sorry I couldn’t stick around, but I could tell that Teddy was getting sleepy, so...” She trailed off.

Tim knelt down beside the rocking chair and looked at her. “Honey, I’ve noticed that you keep doing this kind of thing when Zondra and I start talking about pregnancy-related topics. Did you mean it when you said you were fine with the way everything happened?”

“Of course I meant it! When I thought we’d lost the baby, I was terrified.” Angel’s eyes filled with tears as she relived that memory. “Then, it turned out that you were pregnant instead of me. I was so relieved that he hadn’t disappeared after all, and it didn’t bother me that I wouldn’t be the one giving birth to him. All that mattered was that we were still going to have a baby together.”

“When did that change?” Tim asked. “When we found out about Zondra and Xander’s twins?”

Angel nodded. “It just hit me that if things had turned out differently, I’d be the one giving Zondra advice. I’m a mother, but I don’t really know what it’s like to be pregnant.” She looked down at Teddy.

“Oh, honey.” Tim put his arm around her. “I’m so sorry I took the experience away from you.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Angel smiled at Tim. “I don’t regret any of it. We have a beautiful baby boy, and I wouldn’t trade him for anything.”

“Neither would I.” Tim kissed her, then planted a kiss on Teddy’s forehead, careful not to wake him.

“Tim, I’ve been thinking...” Angel got up and carried Teddy over to his crib. “I know we decided before Teddy was born that we’d have one more child in a few years. I have another reason to like that idea, besides the ones we already talked about.” She put Teddy in the crib.

“I know.” Tim walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t worry, I’m not saying we should have another baby immediately.” Angel grinned. “I think we should wait until Teddy’s older and a bit more independent.”

“I agree.” Tim nodded. “I’ve enjoyed having a little sister, and I think Teddy should have the same opportunity. He’ll be able to teach his future brother or sister all sorts of things, like I did with Mina.”

“I feel the same way about KO, although I didn’t even know he existed until he was eight years old. Still, we have fun together.” Angel laughed. “Were you and Mina always close?”

“Yeah, I can still remember running around the castle with her, playing hide and seek.” Tim grinned. “We both had a great time, until she figured out how I managed to always find her so fast.”

“Oh?” Angel glanced at him.

“The monitor!” Tim chuckled. “When I was sure that she’d left the room, I looked on the monitor, checking every room until I could see her. Then I just went to her hiding place and ‘found’ her.”

“Timmy! I can’t believe you cheated like that!” Angel playfully swatted his arm, laughing.

“Shhh!” Tim put a finger to his lips, then smiled. “We might wake the...”

Teddy’s eyes flew open and he let out an ear-piercing scream.

“...baby.” Tim sighed as he and Angel attempted to soothe Teddy.


	25. Hero

“I’m sorry, but the answer is still no.” Brad frowned as he drove Derek to school one morning around the start of December. 

Derek was discouraged. Ever since he’d been invited to the Vitus twins’ wedding, he’d hoped his father would change his mind about not letting him go to Transsexual. Derek knew that Mina was disappointed, and that he was letting his best friends down. He also knew that Brad would keep refusing, no matter what. “Xander and Zondra want me to be there, Dad.” He turned to look at Brad.

Brad sighed. “You could go if the wedding was here on Earth. I haven’t stopped you seeing them or Melissa, have I?”

“Her name’s Mina. I’ve told you that a million times.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, I don’t see why they have to get married on that planet.” Brad pulled into the school’s parking lot. “What’s wrong with Denton?”

“They wanted the wedding to be on Transsexual, because that’s where they grew up. It has sentimental value to them.” Derek spotted his friends and smiled.

Brad sat back in his seat. “That damn planet...” He muttered.

Derek waved when his friends saw him. “They also want to stay on Transsexual to have their babies.”

“Babies...” Brad shook his head. “That little slut. Not only are they a result of incest, they’re bringing more inbred monsters into this world.”

“Dad!” Derek gawked at him.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” Brad looked at Zondra thoughtfully. “Maybe the father isn’t really her brother. Maybe she doesn’t even know who the father is.” He glanced at Derek. “You should stay away from her. She’s setting a bad example! You don’t want to get Miranda pregnant, do you?”

“Bye, Dad.” Derek got out of the car and started walking over to where Mina, Xander and Zondra were standing.

“Did you not hear what I said?” Brad got out of the car and rushed over to Derek. “Stay away from that whore!”

Zondra gasped and put a hand to her mouth. “Is he talking about me?” She asked, clutching Mina’s arm.

“Well, I don’t see any other pregnant teenagers here.” Brad tutted. “When I was in high school, pregnant girls stayed home from school. Why can’t it be that way now?”

“Excuse me?” Xander narrowed his eyes at Brad.

Mina put her arm around Zondra. “It’s okay, don’t pay attention to him...” She whispered, consoling her sobbing friend.

Xander stepped closer to Brad and glared at him. “Don’t say that about my sister!”

Brad looked at Xander. “Well, it’s true. I know a slut when I see one.”

“What?” Xander gaped at Brad. “Zondra isn’t a slut!” Without think about what he was doing, he made a fist and started moving it closer to Brad’s face.

“Xander!” The principal, Mr. McCormick, raced over before Xander could punch Brad.

Xander blushed and turned to Mr. McCormick. “Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He looked down at the snow, deeply embarrassed.

Mr. McCormick smiled at Xander. “It’s all right, Xander. I heard everything, and I must say that you impress me.”

“I do?” Xander looked questioningly at the principal.

Mr. McCormick nodded. “In all my years at this school, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a student stand up for their sibling the way you just did.” He smiled at Zondra. “I hope you know how lucky you are. Your brother obviously cares a great deal about you.”

“I know.” Zondra grinned, wiping her eyes. “I love him too, and I’ll never forget this.”

Mr. McCormick turned to Brad. “As for you, Mr. Majors... It’s fine that you have certain opinions, but could you please try to keep them to yourself?”

Brad didn’t answer. He just huffed and went back to his car.

“Xander, while I understand why you behaved the way you did, there are rules that must be obeyed.” Mr. McCormick said. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be suspended for a month. You can stay for the rest of today, but that’s it until after the Christmas holidays.”

“That’s fair.” Xander nodded. He had more important things to think about anyway, like his upcoming wedding and the birth of his children.

“Mr. McCormick?” Zondra stepped forward and took Xander’s hand. “It’s my fault that this happened. That’s why I think I should be suspended too.”

Mr. McCormick looked at the twins, contemplating what Zondra had just said. Not only were they both excellent students, but they also amazed him with their loyalty to each other. “If you’re sure that that’s what you want, I don’t see a problem with that. I’ll call your parents and let them know that you’re both suspended.” He started walking to the door, then turned around to face them again. “And don’t worry, I’ll tell them exactly what happened.” He smiled and entered the school.

Xander smiled at Zondra. “I’m not worried. I think Mom and Dad will understand.”

“I think they’ll be proud of you. I know I am!” Zondra hugged Xander.

Xander smiled guiltily at Derek. “Sorry, man. I really didn’t mean to almost punch your dad.”

Derek smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked around to make sure nobody else was there. “I just feel bad that I can’t go to the wedding.”

“We know you would if you could.” Zondra said.

“We’ll take lots of pictures to show you.” Mina put her arms around Derek. “You can still come to the party our families are throwing when we get back, can’t you?”

“Of course!” Derek grinned and kissed Mina. The bell rang then, and the group walked into the school.


	26. Transsexual

It was finally the day after Christmas, and the castle had just landed on Transsexual. Frank stepped out the door and looked around. He’d been away from his home planet for about thirty years, but it looked like nothing had changed since the day he’d left for Earth. Smiling, he took Janet by the hand and they walked down the steps.

The castle’s other inhabitants followed. Mina looked in awe at the sky. It was the middle of the afternoon, but the sky was dark and the stars were shining. “I can’t believe we’re here, on the planet our father came from!” She grinned at Tim.

“Look over there!” Frank pointed to a castle that was a bit farther away. “That’s where my mother lives. It’s been such a long time...”

Angel walked over to Frank, with little Teddy in her arms. “Frank, if you don’t mind me asking... Why did you wait this long to come back here?”

Frank smiled sadly. “Well, after I’d been on Earth for a few months, I got a message from my mother. She’d wanted to know when I’d come home. I’d fallen in love with Earth and wanted to stay for a long time. When I told her that I might stay on Earth for the rest of my life, I could tell that I’d hurt her. As if that wasn’t enough to make me feel guilty...” He sighed.

Janet hugged him. “Frankie, I told you before that it wasn’t your fault.”

“What happened?” Angel asked.

“A short time after that conversation with my mother, I found out that my father died.” Frank kept himself from breaking down by focusing on Teddy, who was grabbing for him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Angel handed Teddy over to Frank.

“I blamed myself. I told myself that my father wouldn’t have died if I’d come back here like I was supposed to.” Frank held Teddy close to him.

“You know that wouldn’t have changed anything, darling.” Janet said. “You also would have missed out on so much.” She looked over at where Tim and Mina were standing, then lightly stroked Teddy’s dark blond hair.

“I know, I just hope I can convince my mother of that.” Frank smiled at Janet.

At that moment, there was a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared, everybody could see that the cottage had landed. The Vitus family walked out and joined the others, and everyone walked to the other castle.

When they got there, they saw an elderly woman waiting outside the castle. She wore her grey hair in a beehive, and had a long green dress on, which matched her eyes. When she saw Frank, she grinned and hurried over to him. “Oh, Frankie, you’re here at last!”

“Mother!” Frank, who was still holding Teddy, approached the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Turning to the others, he smiled. “I’d like you to meet my mother, Queen Lana of Transsexual.”

Lana gazed at Teddy with wonder. “Who’s this little one? I can tell that he’s related to me...”

Frank beamed. “This is Theodore Francis Furter, Teddy for short. He’s your great-grandson!” He led Lana over to the rest of the family and introduced them.

When she reached Rocky, Lana looked at him quizzically. “Rocky... Your name sounds so familiar, but I don’t think we’ve ever met before. Let me see, where have I heard that name before?”

“I don’t know, your majesty.” Rocky replied.

“Oh, well, I’m sure it’ll come to me.” Lana shrugged. “And you can call me Lana. We’re family, after all! No need to be so formal.” She invited everyone into her castle so they could talk and catch up.

A bit later, Magenta looked at the clock and stood up, motioning for her family to follow her. “It’s so good to see you again, Aunt Lana, but ve have to go now.” She smiled warmly at the woman who had been a second mother to her. “Ve’ll be back soon, I promise. There’s just some things ve have to take care of. The vedding’s in six days!”

“I understand, dear.” Lana hugged Magenta, Riff Raff and their children. After they left, she glanced at Frank. “I still can’t believe my little Frankie is back after all these years.”

“Mother, I’m sorry I waited so long.” Frank frowned slightly. “I just couldn’t face you after...”

“Sweetheart, do you think it was your leaving that killed your father?” Lana shook her head. “It had absolutely nothing to do with you. I suppose I’m the one to blame. I loved him with all my heart, of course. I didn’t know it would happen...”

“What?” Frank looked at her confusedly. “I thought you told me that he died in his sleep.”

“Frankie...” Lana sighed. “That’s not what I said. Weren’t you paying attention? I said he had a heart attack and died in bed. There’s a difference.” A small smile appeared on her face. “At least I can take comfort in knowing that he was happy.”

“Oh...” Frank, realizing what his mother had said, gave her an understanding nod.

KO spoke up. “I don’t get it. If he wasn’t sleeping, what was he doing in bed?”

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Rocky said.

Lana looked intently at Rocky, then her eyes suddenly lit up. “Aha! I remember where I’ve heard your name before!”

Frank glanced from his mother to Rocky, knowing exactly what she was referring to. “Uh, Mother, I don’t think Rocky would be interested in this story...”

“Of course I’m interested, Frank!” Rocky smiled. “Go on, Lana.”

“When Frankie was a little boy, he heard about these Earthling dolls. Barbie and Ken.” She looked around the room at everybody. “I understand they’re quite popular.”

“Yes, my cousin Penny and I used to play with our Barbie and Ken dolls together all the time.” Janet grinned as other people in the room talked about their similar experiences.

“Well, my Frankie wanted a Ken doll. He begged and pleaded for us to get one for him.” Lana chuckled. “Finally, after he threw a particularly awful tantrum, we gave in and sent one of our servants to Earth to buy that doll. Frankie was delighted! He had his nanny sew a tiny pair of gold shorts for the doll, whose name he’d changed to Rocky. He took Rocky to bed with him, took baths with him...” She smiled at Frank. “Remember, baby?”

“Yes.” Frank nervously glanced at Rocky.

Rocky looked at Frank with mock surprise. “Really, Frank?”

Luckily, after the laughter in the room had died down, Frank quickly changed the subject and the story about his childhood was forgotten. The guilt he’d been feeling ever since he’d moved to Earth was gone, and he was able to relax and enjoy spending time with his whole family.


	27. An Eventful Day

On New Year’s Day, The Vitus twins were married in Lana’s garden. Magenta and Riff Raff were extremely proud of their children, and told them so every chance they got.

At one point during the reception in the ballroom, Zondra turned to Mina and grinned. “I think now would be a good time for me to toss the bouquet.”

Mina, who was Zondra’s maid of honour, gathered together a group of unmarried women, including Angel and some of Zondra and Xander’s old friends. She stood with the group and they waited for Zondra to turn her back to them and toss her bouquet.

Angel could hardly believe it when the bouquet landed in her outstretched hands. “I got it! I got it!” She cried, jumping up and down.

Mina smiled at Angel. “Maybe this means Tim will pop the question soon!” She looked over at her brother, who was gazing pensively at Angel.

“I don’t know.” Angel looked at the bouquet.

Tim approached them just then. “Angel, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, honey.” Angel followed him to another part of the room.

Tim smiled nervously. “Now, this has nothing to do with what just happened, although I really love the skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride’s bouquet.”

Angel blushed. “Oh, Tim...”

“I’ve actually been thinking about this for a while, but I wanted to find the perfect time to ask you.” Tim got down on one knee. “Angel, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Angel grinned. “I would love to marry you!”

“Oh, Angel!” Tim got back up and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Oh, Tim!” Angel kissed him passionately. She grabbed his hand and they rushed over to their family to tell them the good news. Everyone was thrilled.

Columbia, who was sitting in a chair with Teddy on her lap, let out an excited squeal. She stood up and started dancing, swaying with him to the music that was playing. “Did you hear that, little guy? Your parents are getting married!” She grinned at her grandson, but noticed that he was getting tired and cranky.

“I’ll take Teddy home and put him to bed.” Angel walked closer to Columbia.

“Don’t worry about it, honey. I’ll go.” Columbia smiled. “You stay and have fun.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Angel smiled back. “Maybe we can all take turns going back home and staying with Teddy. That way none of us will miss much of the party.” She looked around at the others, and saw that they liked her idea.

After Columbia and Teddy left, Frank sighed when he saw a familiar face scowling at him. It was Lord DeLordy, Frank’s first cousin once removed. “Hello, DeLordy. Long time no see.”

“Well, if it isn’t my dear cousin.” DeLordy spat out. “When you didn’t come back here for so many years, I hoped you never would. I was next in line for the throne, you know. Now that everybody knows you’re still alive, I don’t have a chance!”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I enjoy visiting, but I’d much rather spend the rest of my life on Earth.” Frank took Janet’s hand and kissed it.

“Yes, but you had to go and knock up this Earthling.” DeLordy narrowed his eyes at Janet. “Not once, but twice.”

“Excuse me?” Janet gawked at DeLordy.

DeLordy sighed. “That means, of course, that the throne will never be mine.” He glanced around the ballroom. “All of this will never...” He stopped when he saw Magenta from across the room. Smiling, he strutted over to her. “Magenta, my love!” He exclaimed.

Magenta frowned when she saw DeLordy approaching. “Vhat do you vant?”

“I wanted to be with you, dearest.” DeLordy put his arms around her, holding her tightly enough that she couldn’t escape.

“Let go of me!” Magenta squirmed, trying to break free. “I know you’ve been obsessed vith me since ve vere children, but I love Riff Raff. I alvays have!”

“You heard her.” Riff Raff appeared and sneered at DeLordy. “Let her go!”

DeLordy released Magenta and glared at Riff Raff.

“Mom, I...” Zondra walked over to her parents. “Oh, sorry for interrupting.” She glanced at DeLordy.

“You didn’t interrupt us, darling.” Magenta smiled gratefully at her daughter.

“That’s good.” Zondra said, frowning slightly.

“Vhat is it?” Magenta looked at her with concern. “Aren’t you enjoying your reception?”

“I’ve been having a great time. It’s just...” Zondra put her hand on her belly. “I feel kind of strange.”

“What do you mean?” Riff Raff asked.

Zondra opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes suddenly went wide and she looked down at the floor. “Is that what I think it is?” She asked nervously.

Magenta gasped and nodded when she saw the small puddle that had appeared around Zondra’s feet. “Ve need to get you back to the house.” She put her arm around Zondra’s shoulders. “The babies are coming.”

“Where’s Xander?” Zondra looked around frantically. “I need him!”

“I’ll go look for him.” Riff Raff smiled at his daughter. “Go home with your mother, and Xander will join you soon. Don’t worry.” He ran around the room searching for Xander, and found him sitting and talking with Mina. When he got closer, he could see that Xander was hunched over and moaning in pain. “Xander! What’s wrong?”

Mina looked up at Riff Raff. “We were just sitting here, and all of a sudden he said that his stomach hurt.”

“It’s not me, it’s Zondra.” Xander gritted his teeth. “There’s something wrong with her.”

“There’s a reason for that. You need to go home right now, Xander.” Riff Raff explained.

Mina lept out of her seat. “You mean she’s having the babies?”

Xander gaped at his father. “Really? Now?”

Riff Raff nodded. “Come with me.” He and Xander rushed out the door.

Grinning, Mina thought that she’d better let everyone know what was going on. As she went around the room, she noticed DeLordy lying in a heap on the floor. “What happened?” She asked him.

“I saw Magenta leaving, so I started to run after her.” DeLordy groaned. “Then I slipped on something and fell. I don’t know what this is or who spilled it, but how careless of them!”

Mina found it difficult to sympathize with DeLordy, after hearing what her father and grandmother had said about him. Besides, she had more important things to think about at the moment. She simply rolled her eyes and walked away.


	28. Twins

Magenta and Zondra were the first ones to get home. Zondra was slightly dazed by the day’s events. She and Xander had gotten married just a few hours before, and now their twins were on the way. “Mom!” She turned to Magenta, suddenly thinking of something. “What about all the guests? Did anyone tell them?”

Magenta smiled and squeezed Zondra’s hand. “I’m sure someone did. Ve’ll ask vhen the others get here.”

Xander raced into the house and went right over to Zondra. “Honey, how are you feeling?”

“I think you have a pretty good idea. We’re twins, after all.” Zondra smiled.

“Oh, right!” Xander giggled nervously. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. We should really call the midwife, and...” He gaped at Zondra. “Why aren’t you upstairs? You don’t want the twins to just fall out right here, do you?” He looked distressed at the thought.

“We have lots of time.” Zondra kissed him. “Calm down.”

Magenta walked over to the monitor. “I’ll contact Tara right now. Just go up to your room and get ready.”

Riff Raff and Tricia, who had gotten home at the same time as Xander, took a seat in the living room and waited for Magenta to get off the monitor. A short time later, the Furter/Horror family showed up.

“Did someone let all the guests know?” Magenta asked, glancing around the room.

“I did.” Mina said.

“And Mother said she doesn’t mind them staying as long as they want.” Frank added.

“Can I use your monitor?” Angel asked Magenta. “My mother’s at home with Teddy right now, and I’m sure she’d want to know what’s going on.”

“No problem.” Magenta smiled. “I’ll be vith Zondra and Xander if anybody needs me.” With that, she left the living room.

Columbia arrived about an hour later, when Tim took her place at home. KO approached her, complaining that he and Tricia were bored, so she set up a movie for them in the family room.

After a while, Janet looked at her watch and saw that it was after midnight. “Well, I guess these won’t be New Year’s babies after all.”

Columbia lifted her head from a snoozing Rocky’s shoulder and looked at Janet. “Whoa, it’s past KO’s bedtime!” She went to the family room to check on the children, trying to remember what time it was when they started watching the movie. As soon as she saw them, she grinned and ran back to the living room. “Janet, come quick!”

“What’s going on?” Janet followed her friend to the family room. When she saw what Columbia was frantically pointing at, she giggled. “Awww, that’s adorable!”

“I know!” Columbia whispered, as she gazed at the sight. The two children had fallen asleep while sitting close together, and they appeared to be cuddling.

“We should really get a picture of this!” Janet clapped giddily.

Columbia ran to get her camera out of her purse. When she got back and was just about to take a picture, a scream from upstairs startled her so much that she nearly dropped the camera.

Janet glanced up at the ceiling. “Poor Zondra.”

Magenta came down the stairs, holding an overwhelmed and slightly terrified Xander by the hand. “Darling, I know you can’t help it.” She smiled sympathetically at him. “Tara said that she’s seen this vith tvins before, and that these vill help.” She handed him two painkillers.

“But, Mom, Zondra needs me by her side.” Xander protested. “I can’t just stay down here and do nothing!” All of a sudden, he grasped his stomach and moaned.

“Vhen the pills have started to take effect, you can come back.” Magenta said. “Not to vorry, you’ll definitely be able to see the babies being born. You need to be strong for Zondra.” She went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

Columbia joined Magenta in the kitchen. “What did you just give Xander?”

“They’re actually placebos.” Magenta explained. “As I said, Tara told me she’s seen this happen vith tvins before, and that it really makes the non-pregnant tvins feel better through the power of suggestion. Their pain isn’t physical.” She poured water into a glass and took it to Xander.

“Thanks, Mom.” Xander took the glass and swallowed the pills.

“How’s Zondra?” Mina, who was beside Xander, asked.

“She’s fine, but she really vants this to be over.” Magenta smiled. “Vould you like to come and spend some time vith her? I think she’d like that.”

“I’d be glad to!” Mina smiled and went upstairs with Magenta.

Xander let out a disappointed sigh as he drank his water. “I should be upstairs, not sitting around here.”

Riff Raff took a seat beside his son. “You’ll be back up there soon. Just relax and let the painkillers do what they’re supposed to do.”

Xander bit his lip anxiously. “Zondra told me just now that if I ever touch her again, she’ll...” He reddened and whispered the rest in Riff Raff’s ear.

“Your mother was the same way, but she didn’t mean it.” Riff Raff chuckled. “I’m sure Zondra doesn’t either. You’ll see, she’ll be back to normal when this is all over.”

Later still, after Xander had gone back upstairs, Tricia was tired of waiting. Everybody around her was talking about either the babies, the wedding or Tim and Angel’s engagement. She’d been interested at first, but she’d had enough. She wanted to see the babies, not just talk about them. Finally, she decided to go upstairs and see what was going on. The door was closed, but she could still hear everything. Suddenly, a new sound made her smile, and she ran off to her room.

Downstairs, everybody was sitting or pacing around when Frank arrived with Teddy. “Teddy’s wide awake, so we thought we’d come and see what’s happening.” Still holding Teddy, he sat down beside Janet.

“Nothing yet.” Janet smiled, trying to pry Teddy’s fingers off of her necklace. “It shouldn’t be much longer, though.” All of a sudden, the sound of a gong made her jump.

“Did that scare you?” Frank cuddled Teddy, who had started crying. “I know it’s loud and extremely annoying, but it’s harmless. Believe me, I should know.” He and Janet continued trying to soothe their grandson.

“Riffy!” Magenta ran down the stairs and threw herself into Riff Raff’s arms. “The babies are here. A boy and a girl!” She grinned.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Riff Raff spun her around in a circle. “Did you really have to bang that gong?”

“That vasn’t me.” Magenta shook her head.

“I just wanted to get everyone’s attention.” Tricia smiled sheepishly from the top of the stairs.

Instead of scolding his youngest daughter, Riff Raff smiled at her. He then looked around the room at everybody. “I’m going upstairs to meet my new grandchildren. Who else is coming?”

While everyone was admiring the babies and congratulating Xander and Zondra, the doorbell rang. “That must be Trust.” Magenta left the room.

Sure enough, Trust appeared at the bedroom door a minute later. “Hi, everybody!” He walked over to the bed and peered at the babies. “They’re beautiful! Looks like they both have red hair. What are their names?”

“Apollo and Diana.” Zondra smiled.

“Well, they certainly look healthy.” Trust observed. “I just want to make absolutely sure that they don’t have any problems that can’t be detected just by looking at them. Do you mind if I take them down to the living room? There’s lots of space there.” He gently took Diana out of Zondra’s arms.

“Can I go with you?” Xander stood up, cradling Apollo.

“Sure.” Trust grinned.

Zondra anxiously watched them leave the room. “I hope my babies are okay.”

Magenta sat on the bed and put her arms around Zondra. “You took all your pills and took very good care of yourself. I’m sure they’re fine.” She kissed the top of Zondra’s head. “I know how you feel. I vas the same vay vhen you and your brother vere born and Trust took you aside to examine you. It vas a little bit easier vith Tricia, but still.”

Trust and Xander returned with the babies a short time later. “You did a good job, Zondra. These little ones are in perfect health, with everything exactly where it should be!”

Zondra sighed with relief as Xander sat next to her with both babies in his arms. After everyone else left the room to give them some privacy, the proud new parents cuddled their children, reflecting on how fortunate they were.


	29. Party

As promised, there was a party shortly after everyone had returned to Denton. Derek was glad that he was at least allowed to go to the party, though he still felt bad about missing his friends’ wedding. He apologized many times to them throughout the evening.

“Derek, it’s okay.” Zondra smiled as she unwrapped the gift that he had given them. “We know you wanted to be there.”

“I know, but it’s unfair. You’re my best friends!” Derek smiled back.

Xander grinned as he looked inside the box in Zondra’s hands. “Wow, thanks for the mobiles!”

“They’re really pretty.” Zondra held up both mobiles, and watched the multi-coloured butterflies on them as they swayed. “Thanks, Derek! These will look great in the babies’ room.”

“What do you think?” Xander asked Apollo and Diana, who were watching everything from their cradles. “Do you like what Derek gave you?”

Zondra looked across the room and saw Mina making her way over. “Hey, Mina!” She called out.

Mina grinned and wrapped her arms around Derek, before looking at the mobiles. “Oh, those butterflies are so cute!”

Zondra smiled. “You know, Derek, your girlfriend here couldn’t stop talking about you the whole time we were on Transsexual.”

Mina’s face turned red. “Zondra!”

“I missed you too, honey.” Derek kissed Mina.

“Let’s give these two some privacy.” Zondra smiled at Xander. They each picked up a baby and walked away.

“So, how was Transsexual?” Derek took Mina’s hand and led her to the chairs that Xander and Zondra had been sitting in.

“It was amazing!” Mina grinned. “Dad had told us about the moon-drenched shores, but they look much better than I imagined. I loved getting to know Grandma too, and we promised to keep in touch.” She handed him some photos she had taken.

“Wow, the moon looks so much brighter than it does here!” Derek gazed at one of the photos in awe.

“Yeah, good thing Dad reminded me to put on some moonblock before going outside!” Mina smiled and snuggled up to Derek so they could look at the photos together. “I think you’d like Transsexual.”

“It does look like a great planet.” Derek nodded.

“I just got an idea!” Mina straightened up and looked at Derek. “You and I should go there after graduation! We could take long, romantic walks along the shore. I’m sure Grandma would love to meet you.”

Derek bit his lower lip. “That sounds like a great idea, but...”

“What?” Mina frowned. “I thought you were interested in going.”

“Sweetie, I’d love to go. I just know that it wouldn’t be possible.” Derek explained.

“Oh, right.” Mina stood up. “Your dad wouldn’t allow it.”

“Believe me, I would if I could.” Derek stood up too.

Mina stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything. Finally, she gazed sadly at Derek. “We need to talk, but not here in front of everybody.”

Derek followed her out of the ballroom. “Mina, what is it?”

“I know you have to obey your parents, and I’d never ask you to do something that would get you into trouble.” Mina said. “I also know that nothing will ever make them change their minds about me or my family. This is a really complicated situation, Derek.”

“I’m sure we can work something out, though.” Derek smiled hopefully. “They haven’t kept us from being together, have they?”

“No, but you weren’t allowed to go to our friends’ wedding. Also, I’ve never been to your house.” Mina sighed. “We’ve been together for over three years!”

“Well, you could come over sometime next week. I’ll find a way to make it happen.” Derek smiled and put his arm around Mina.

“What, and spend the whole time listening to your dad insult me?” Mina pushed Derek’s arm away. “This isn’t working, Derek.”

“What are you saying? That we should break up?” Derek gaped at Mina.

Mina nodded tearfully. “I think it’s for the best. Look, Derek, I don’t want to hurt you, but...”

“Too late.” Derek angrily pushed past Mina and walked back into the ballroom.

“Oh, Derek...” Mina ran all the way to her room, where she lay on her bed and cried her eyes out. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, but she chose to ignore it.

“Mina?” Janet opened the door, and she and Frank walked in. “Derek just asked to use the phone to get Brad to pick him up. What happened?” She sat on the bed and held her sobbing daughter.

“We broke up.” Mina looked at her parents.

Frank joined them on the bed. “I thought things were going so well between you.”

“They were.” Mina sniffled. “It’s just too difficult. I thought it would be easier for everyone if we ended it.”

Frank took Mina’s hand. “Oh, sweetheart.” He glanced worriedly at Janet, and could tell that she knew as well as he did what the real problem was.

Mina sighed. “I’m not really in the mood to go back to the party right now. I mean, with Zondra and Xander celebrating their marriage, and Tim and Angel celebrating their engagement...”

“Take all the time you need.” Frank smiled. “We all love you, and I’m sure everyone will understand.”

“We’ll leave you alone if you want.” Janet started getting up to leave.

Mina nodded and curled up into a ball, crying harder.

Before leaving the room, Frank took one last look at his daughter. The day she was born, he’d vowed that he would always do what he could to keep her safe from her trouble and pain. He wasn’t sure how to go about it, but he hated seeing her like this. He had to do something.


	30. Confrontation

As Frank drove into Denton, he thought about Mina. It was a few weeks since she and Derek had broken up, and although she was slowly getting better, Frank knew that it could take some time before she was her usual cheerful self again. He didn’t know if his plan would work, but it was worth a try. Finally, he reached his destination. He parked the truck, walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Brad opened the door, frowning when he saw Frank. “What do you want?”

“I was hoping I could talk to you, Brad. May I come in?” Without waiting for an answer, Frank entered the house.

“What is this about?” Brad yelled.

“Honey, what is it?” Molly came down the stairs, gasping in shock when she noticed Frank standing there. “What’s going on here?”

Frank glanced at her before turning his attention back to Brad. “I came here to discuss what happened recently between my daughter and your son.”

“What is there to discuss?” Brad asked. “Your daughter broke Derek’s heart. She’s like a sponge. She takes, takes, takes, and drains others of their love and emotion. I tried to warn him, but he didn’t listen.” He sighed.

“Mina’s not like that. She genuinely loved Derek. In fact, she still does.” Frank glared at Brad. “What exactly did Derek tell you?”

“He didn’t say much. Only that their breakup was my fault.” Brad shrugged. “I don’t see why he would think that, but he barely speaks to me these days.”

“The poor boy just spends most of his time holed up in his room.” Molly sighed. “I wish there was something we could do.”

“Mina’s just as miserable.” Frank shook his head sadly. “Fortunately, I think I know how to help both of them. Get them back together!”

“What?” Molly’s eyes widened. “I want Derek to be happy. I really do, except...”

“What’s the problem, Molly?” Frank moved closer to her.

“Get away from me!” Molly shrieked. She ran into the kitchen, mumbling about aliens.

“Not a chance.” Brad narrowed his eyes at Frank. “Derek doesn’t need any of you in his life. The best thing for him would be to find a nice human girl and...”

“You and I both know that that’s not what he wants, Brad.” Frank crossed his arms. “Derek and Mina love each other, and I know they’d be very happy to get back together. You just said Derek barely speaks to you. Do you want to lose him?”

“No, of course not.” Brad glanced at the stairs, worrying about the thought of his only son cutting off all ties with him.

“Well?” Frank gazed at Brad with hope.

“The answer is no. I want Derek to be happy, but I also want him to be safe.” Brad frowned. “I don’t want him getting killed and possibly eaten.”

“Brad, that’s just...” Frank drifted off, not knowing what to do next. Finally, he smiled mischievously as he remembered something. “Do you remember the night we met? More specifically, when I impersonated Janet and snuck into your room...”

“Keep your voice down!” Brad hissed, glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

“Ah, so am I correct in assuming that Molly doesn’t know about that?” Frank grinned. “It would be a shame if she were to find out now, wouldn’t it?”

“You wouldn’t!” Brad gaped at him.

“Just promise me you’ll talk to Derek. Tell him that he can continue seeing Mina, and you won’t interfere.” Frank leaned against the wall, waiting for Brad’s answer.

“No.” Brad shook his head. “You’re bluffing.”

“Just watch me.” Frank strode to the kitchen and opened the door. “Molly, I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Molly, who was sitting at the table, jumped in alarm.

“Don’t be frightened, I just want to talk.” Frank sat down and motioned for her to do the same. “What did Brad tell you about the night that he and Janet showed up at my castle?”

Molly sat back down, trembling. “He said that you’d built a creature, and that Janet cheated on him with you and the creature. Then you made them eat a guy that you’d killed earlier that evening.” She thought for a second. “Oh, yeah, and you brainwashed everyone.”

“All of that is correct, but he left something out.” Frank leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. “He slept with me too. I’d tricked him, and at first he was hesitant, but I could tell he enjoyed it.”

“You brainwashed him and took advantage of him!” Molly jumped up and hugged Brad, who had entered the kitchen and was glaring at Frank. “My poor baby! You had no control over it!” She covered Brad’s face in kisses.

“Actually, the brainwashing took place after that.” Frank smiled. “He knew exactly what he was doing, and could have stopped if he’d wanted to. I guess he just didn’t want to stop.”

“Is this true, Brad?” Molly looked at her husband.

Brad averted her gaze. “Yes.” He whispered, ashamed.

Molly’s concern changed quickly into anger. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not homophobic, but you could have told me you were also attracted to men! Honesty is important in marriage, Brad.”

“Well, I...” Brad looked down at his feet, then at Frank. “What are you trying to do, ruin my second marriage?”

“No, and I wasn’t even trying to ruin the first one.” Frank rolled his eyes. “If Janet had wanted to stay with you, I would have backed off. That wasn’t the case.” He looked at Brad suspisciously. “She was able to move on. Why aren’t you? You have a wife and son, but you’re still bitter about Janet.”

“You stole Janet away from me, Frank!” Brad shouted. “The only woman I’ve ever loved!” Once he calmed down a bit after that outburst, he realized what he’d just said. “No, I mean...”

Molly glanced at Brad, tears forming in her eyes. “You never... I was just a replacement for her, wasn’t I?”

“Molly, I’d hoped that I would grow to love you.” Brad said. “I’ve tried...”

“I don’t believe this.” Molly sobbed and ran out of the room.

Brad glared at Frank. “I hope you’re happy.”

“No, I’m not.” Frank replied truthfully. His mission was a failure, and he wanted to know what to do about Mina and Derek now. He silently left the Majors’ house and went home.


	31. Bad News

The following Monday, Mina was in a better mood. When she went to the cafeteria at lunch, she smiled and waved at Xander, who was sitting at their usual table.

“Wow, you look happy!” Xander grinned.

“Did you see that our school’s putting on a production of Grease? I’ve never seen the play, but I love the movie!” Mina took a seat. “I’m thinking of auditioning next week.”

“That’s great, Mina! I’m sure you’ll get a part. You’re really good at acting.” Xander smiled. “Zondra will be here in a minute. She just wanted to phone Mom and see how the babies are doing.”

“I should really go to your place soon and see the babies.” Mina smiled guiltily. “Sorry, I know I’ve been kind of antisocial lately.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Xander smiled.

“Have you spoken to Derek recently?” Mina asked as she unwrapped her sandwich. “He’s avoiding me, understandably, but I was wondering if he still talks to you and Zondra?”

“No.” Xander shook his head. “He hasn’t been speaking to us either. Actually, I haven’t even seen him today.”

Mina frowned. “Do you think I made a mistake? Maybe I should ask him if he wants to get back together... I mean, I still love him and he might still love me.”

“I can’t decide for you, but if that’s what you want to do, go for it!” Xander gave her hand a little squeeze across the table.

Zondra arrived a few minutes later, a grim expression on her face. “Hey, guys.”

“What is it, Zondra?” Xander lept up from the table. “It’s the babies, isn’t it? I knew they both looked a little pale this morning.”

“Calm down, there’s nothing wrong with the babies!” Zondra smiled. “Of course they’re pale. You’re pale, I’m pale, they’re pale, we’re all pale! It’s genetics, Xander.”

“I guess I’m just kind of nervous.” Xander gave her a small smile. “I know they’re in good hands.”

“Anyway, when I got off the phone, I ran into Janet.” Zondra looked at Mina. “She told me... Well, maybe she should be the one to tell you.”

Mina gasped. “Oh my god, did something happen to Daddy, or Tim, or...”

Zondra hugged her. “No, it’s nothing like that. Just come with me.” She glanced at Xander. “You too.”

Janet gave her daughter a hug as soon as Mina and her friends entered the classroom. “Hi, have a seat.”

“What’s going on, Mom?” Mina asked as she sat down at one of the desks.

Janet took a deep breath. “I just found out that Derek moved away.”

“What?” Mina gaped at her mother.

Janet nodded. “It’s true. Apparently, he and his mother left Denton this weekend.” She moved her chair closer to Mina’s desk. “I just knew that I had to tell you as soon as possible. It didn’t feel right to keep it from you, then have you find out before I had a chance to tell you myself.”

“He’s gone.” Mina sobbed. “I was going to tell him I still love him, but it’s too late now.”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Janet put her arm around Mina.

“Wait, did you say he and his mother moved away?” Xander asked. “What about his father?”

Janet shrugged. “Mr. McCormick didn’t say anything about Brad. I guess they broke up.”

“Derek’s mom finally came to her senses.” Xander muttered, then glanced at Janet. “Sorry, that just slipped out.”

“No worries, I had the exact same thought.” Janet smiled at him, then turned back to her daughter. “Is there anything I can do, Mina?”

Mina shook her head as fresh tears began to fall. “I guess Derek and I just weren’t meant to be.”

Zondra got from her desk and walked over to Mina. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Xander got up too. “I don’t believe this. How could he just leave without talking to anybody?”

“I don’t know.” Zondra shook her head.

“Good thing we have a spare after lunch, Zondra.” Mina sniffled. “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything.”

“Do you want to go somewhere where we can talk?” Zondra asked. “You can even come over after school if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Mina smiled, dabbing at her eyes with the kleenex that Janet had handed her.

“I’ll see you kids later.” Janet hugged each of them and watched them leave the room. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she still had time before her next class. She went to the teachers’ lounge and dialed her home number. When Frank answered, she filled him in on what had happened.

“This is all my fault.” He sighed.

“What do you mean?” Janet asked.

“Remember when I went out for a couple of hours the other day? I went to Brad’s house.”

“What? Why?” Janet was stunned.

“All I wanted to do was get him to agree that Mina and Derek belonged together. That plan backfired, but it ended with Brad admitting that he’d never been in love with Molly. Because of me, Mina probably lost Derek forever.”

“Why in the world would you think that you could reason with Brad? Really, Frank, that man is so stubborn!” Janet yelled into the phone, ignoring the looks that other teachers were giving her.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Frank said.

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Janet continued. “What was going through your head?”

“I just wanted my little girl to be happy.” Frank sighed. “I admit that it was just wishful thinking, but I really thought I’d be able to fix everything.”

Janet slumped back in her seat, reliving the conversation she’d just had with Mina. “Oh, Frankie...” She whispered.

“I know that I should have told you, but for some reason I kept it to myself. Again, I apologize.”

Janet shook her head, even if he couldn’t see her. “I’m sorry too. Your devotion to our family is...” She let out a small sob. “I love you so much, my Frankie Wankie!”

“I love you too, my darling.” Frank replied.

Janet started making kissing noises into the phone, stopping when she remembered that she wasn’t alone in the room. “I should go now, and get ready for my next class. I’ll see you when I get home, honey.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Frank purred.

After saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, Janet blushed and left the teachers’ lounge, avoiding eye contact with as many of her colleagues as possible.


	32. Mina's Decision

The day of the audition for Grease, Mina was determined to do the best that she possibly could. She was still heartbroken, but she knew that it was truly over between her and Derek. She knew that she should focus on the present and future, not dwell on the past. She poured her heart and soul into the audition, and was overjoyed later when she discovered that she was playing Rizzo. The next few months were busy with rehearsals and schoolwork, and she welcomed the distraction.

On opening night, Mina’s family and friends were all in the audience. From what she could see, they looked like they were enjoying the play. After she’d changed out of her costume and back into her regular clothes, she went over to where they were waiting.

“Mina!” Janet rushed over and hugged her. “You were great!”

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Frank grinned.

“I always knew you were really good at singing and acting, sis, but that was amazing!” Tim smiled. “In fact, Angel and I have something to ask you.” He grinned at his fiancée.

Angel smiled at Mina. “Would you like to sing at our wedding?”

“Oh, wow, I’d love to!” Mina hugged her future sister-in-law, then her brother.

After they got home, Mina approached her parents. “Mom and Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, sweetheart. What is it?” Frank asked as he and Janet followed her into the living room and sat down.

“Well, you know how much I’ve loved being in this play. Acting is such an incredible experience for me.” Mina smiled.

“I know, you looked so happy on stage.” Janet grinned. “Much happier than you’d been for a while.”

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking about my future and what I want to do in life.” Mina looked down nervously at her hands, suddenly unsure of how her parents would react.

“What’s that?” Janet asked.

“I want to be an actress.” Mina replied.

“Really?” Frank smiled.

“Now, I know it won’t be simple, and that there’s no guarantee that I’ll get a good job right away. It might not even work out, but I’ll come up with a backup plan.” Mina continued. “I just want to try, that’s all.”

“It sounds like you’ve given this a lot of thought.” Janet glanced thoughtfully at her.

“I have.” Mina nodded. “I’ve been looking at different acting schools.”

“Well, I like your idea!” Janet grinned. “If you’re this passionate about becoming an actress, I think you should go for it. Besides, you proved tonight that you’d be very good at it.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Mina moved closer to Janet and hugged her tightly.

“I agree with your mother, Mina.” Frank said. “I don’t want you to have any regrets. If you want something badly enough, you should find a way to make it a reality.”

Grinning broadly, Mina hugged her father. “I will, Dad.”

Frank kissed Mina on the cheek. “Don’t dream it, be it!”


	33. Small World

The next couple of years were good ones for everybody. After graduating from high school, Zondra started studying medicine at Denton University. The drive to and from school was long, and she had lots of homework to do, but she knew that she could count on Xander and their parents to look after Apollo and Diana when she couldn’t. She still spent time with her family as often as possible, and the children didn’t feel like they were being neglected.

Xander had realized in high school that he couldn’t stand being away from his children for so long. He’d spend his days worrying about them, and although his grades didn’t suffer, he wasn’t sure about continuing his education. After speaking to Zondra, Magenta and Riff Raff about that, he decided to stay home at least until the children started going to school.

Mina was accepted into a good acting school. It was in Los Angeles, which meant that she had to leave her family, but they were all supportive and happy that she was following her dream. She studied hard and a few weeks before her twentieth birthday, she got a job as an extra on The Inner Light, a television show that she’d been watching for years. The only thing she didn’t like about that job was the director. Bryan Spall was incredibly arrogant and demanding, and was constantly asking her to go out with him.

One day when Mina arrived to work, Bryan sauntered over to her. “Mina, there you are!”

“Hi, Bryan.” Mina said.

“Listen, I know you keep turning me down, although I can’t imagine why.” Bryan grinned. “Why would anyone in her right mind refuse to spend an evening with someone as wonderful and handsome as moi?”

Mina bit her lip to keep from laughing. Bryan really was good looking, but he was much too conceited.

“Anyway, I was really hoping you’d reconsider tonight.” Bryan sighed. “I could use some cheering up.”

“What’s wrong?” Mina asked, wondering whether she should have asked.

“Oh, there’s a new intern coming here today. Some guy who’s studying to be a director.” Bryan frowned. “I have to show him how to do my job.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Mina smiled.

“Of course it’s bad!” Bryan exclaimed. “He’ll steal my job!” He looked toward the door. “Oh, goody, he’s here.” He said sarcastically.

Mina glanced at the door, and her eyes widened with shock when she saw who was walking in. “Derek?” She whispered. She couldn’t believe it.

Derek went over to Bryan. “Hello, Mr. Spall. I...” He quickly glanced at Mina. “Oh my god! Mina!”

“Hi, Derek!” Mina grinned.

“Oh my god!” Derek exclaimed again. “It’s been so long... What are you doing here?”

“I’m working as an extra.” Mina explained. “Oh, Derek, I was sure I’d never see you again!” She pulled him into a tight hug. “I never should have broken up with you. I’ve regretted it ever since.”

“I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before moving away.” Derek smiled.

Bryan cleared his throat loudly. “If you don’t mind, we have work to do.”

“Sorry.” Derek blushed. “Mina, if you’re not doing anything tonight, maybe we can have dinner? There’s a good Italian restaurant near here.”

“Sure, that would be great.” Mina smiled.

Before they knew it, it was the end of the day. As they sat at the table and waited for their food, Mina smiled at Derek. “Have you been in LA this whole time?”

Derek nodded. “My parents got divorced, and since my mom grew up here and my grandparents still live here, she thought this would be a good place to live.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Mina put her hand on top of his.

“It’s okay. Actually, Mom seems a lot happier now.” Derek smiled. “So, how long have you been in LA?”

“I moved here after high school. I’m studying to be an actress.” Mina said.

“Well, I’m hoping to be a director, so maybe we’ll work together someday!” Derek grinned.

“Maybe!” As Mina looked at Derek and they continued talking, she realized that her feelings for him had never disappeared. “Derek, do you think we could start over? If you don’t want to, I’ll understand. I know how much I hurt you.”

Derek took Mina’s hand. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Mina. Even when I moved away from you, I kept hoping that I’d see you again. It’s true that I was hurt when you said we should break up, but then I thought about how difficult my father was making it for both of us.” He smiled. “We’re adults now. We can make our own decisions, and nobody can stop us.”

Later, when they walked out of the restaurant, Mina was surprised to see Derek suddenly dance around a tree. “What are you doing?” She giggled.

“You’ll see!” Derek took a piece of chalk out of his pocket and started drawing on the tree.

Mina stepped closer and read what Derek had written. “It’s a heart that says ‘DM+MF’! Oh, Derek, that’s so sweet!”

Derek hugged Mina, then kissed her passionately. “I love you, Mina, and I hope we’re never apart again.”


	34. Daddy's Little Girl

As Mina lay awake in bed the next morning, she wondered if it had all just been a wonderful dream. Looking at her dresser confirmed that she really had reunited with Derek, because she could see the vase containing the flowers that he’d given her. Sitting up and stretching, she let out a happy sigh. She was so lost in the fog of love that it took her a minute to realize that her father was calling her on the monitor. She jumped out of bed, got into her dressing gown and raced out of her bedroom. “Hi, Daddy! Sorry for making you wait!” She stopped in front of the monitor and smiled at Frank. She could see the lab in the background.

“Good morning, sweetheart! Did I wake you? It’s...” Frank thought for a second. “...11:00 there, isn’t it?”

“That’s right and, no, you didn’t wake me.” Mina sat on the couch. “I’ve been awake for a while.”

“Oh, good!” Frank grinned. “I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Your mother will join us shortly.” He turned to the elevator when he heard it come up, and watched Janet step out. “Here she is now!”

“Hi, sweetie!” Janet smiled and waved at Mina. “How are you? How’s school and work?”

“I’m great, actually!” Mina grinned. “I’ll tell you everything in a minute, but what have you all been up to?”

“We’re all fine. Columbia, Angel and Rocky just left for work a few minutes ago, but they said to say hi.” Janet said. “Tim and Teddy are around here somewhere, and KO’s still sleeping.”

“Speaking of KO, how’s he enjoying high school so far?” Mina asked.

Janet sighed. “I don’t know about his other teachers, but in my class, he seems to be more interested in goofing off than doing schoolwork. It’s only been a few weeks, and I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve had to confiscate that tape recorder of his.” She shook her head. “Anyway, what were you going to tell us?”

Mina’s eyes lit up. “Yesterday, I went to work thinking it was just going to be another ordinary day.”

“What happened?” Frank asked.

Mina continued. “Well, I found out that an intern would be there, to learn about directing. I didn’t really think anything of it at first, but...”

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Little Teddy ran out the elevator toward Frank and Janet.

“Hey, honey!” Janet knelt down and kissed Teddy.

Grinning, Frank picked Teddy up and hugged him. “Look who’s on the monitor.” He pointed.

“Hi, Aunt Mina!” Teddy exclaimed.

“Hi, kiddo!” Mina waved, grinning. “You get cuter every time I see you!”

“When are you coming back? I miss you.” Teddy asked Mina, pouting.

“I’ll be back in a few weeks, for my birthday.” Mina explained. “We’ll play together then, and I can read stories to you and whatever else we want to do.”

“Yay!” Teddy grinned from ear to ear.

Janet looked at Mina. “You were about to say something, weren’t you? Sorry, honey, continue.”

“Where was I?” Mina smiled. “Oh, yeah, the intern. You’ll never guess...”

“Wait a minute.” Frank interrupted her. “Do you hear that?”

“What?” Mina asked.

“I’ve been hearing something too.” Janet observed. “Now that I think about it, it sounds like a shower running.”

“That’s what I thought!” Frank raised an eyebrow. “Mina, your shower’s running but you’re not in it. How is that possible?”

“Uh... I...” Mina’s face reddened.

At that moment, Derek walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Smiling, he sat down beside Mina and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, babe, last night was amazing!” He started nuzzling her neck, oblivious to the monitor.

“Really!” Frank gasped. Still holding Teddy in one arm, he covered the boy’s eyes with his free hand. “In front of your three-year-old nephew, Mina? Not only that, but... but...” He sighed.

“Grandpa, I can’t see!” Teddy yelled, squirming.

“Frank, stop that!” Janet grabbed Teddy and put him down. Kneeling down to Teddy’s level, she looked at him. “Do you understand what you saw just now, sweetheart?”

Teddy nodded. “I think so.”

Tim showed up then. “There you are!” He smiled at Teddy, then glanced at Frank, who was visibly upset. “What’s going on?”

Teddy looked up at his father. “Grandpa’s mad because Aunt Mina had a sleepover without asking him if it was okay.”

“What?” Tim looked confusedly at his parents, and saw that Janet was trying not to laugh and that Frank looked bewildered.

“Hi, Tim.” Mina waved. “You remember Derek, don’t you?”

Derek, finally noticing the monitor, blushed and put his glasses on. “Hi, everybody.” He gave a timid little wave.

Janet blinked. In all the confusion, she hadn’t had a good look at his face. “Derek! Honey, it’s Derek!” She smiled at Frank.

Tim grinned. “Hey, Derek! How did you two get back together?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to explain!” Mina laughed. She briefly got Tim up to speed on what she’d told Frank and Janet. “It turns out that Derek was the intern that Bryan had been talking about!”

“Wow, that’s incredible!” Tim exclaimed.

“Mina told me you and Angel got married the summer after I moved here, Tim.” Derek smiled. “I know this is a bit late, but congratulations!”

“Thanks!” Tim smiled back. “Angel’s at work right now, but I’m sure you’ll get a chance to talk to her soon.”

“Do you know this man, Daddy?” Teddy asked.

Tim picked Teddy up so he could see the monitor better. “This is your aunt’s friend Derek. You met him before, when you were a baby.”

“Hi, Teddy. Wow, you’ve gotten bigger!” Derek smiled. “I know you probably don’t remember, but I used to play with you.”

“You did?” Teddy grinned.

“That’s right, and he also plays with Mina.” Tim chuckled.

“Tim!” Frank gaped at him.

“Relax, Dad. She’s an adult.” Tim sighed. “Anyway, what are you so worked up about? You know she’s not pregnant.” He put Teddy back on the floor.

“How do you know?” Derek’s eyes widened.

“Remember when I told you about the link between Transylvanians who are related? That’s what he’s talking about.” Mina explained.

“Well, I’m glad that you found each other again.” Janet smiled. “You both look so happy.”

“We are, Mom.” Mina leaned closer to Derek.

“You’ll have to come back here soon, Derek, to see the others.” Tim said. “They’ll be sorry they missed you!”

“That would be great.” Derek agreed.

“Grandma?” Teddy suddenly tugged at Janet’s sleeve.

“What is it, baby?” Janet smiled at him.

“Grandpa fell asleep.” He pointed across the room, where Frank was lying unconscious on the floor.

“Frankie!” Janet rushed over to Frank and got down on the floor beside him. “Darling, speak to me!”

“He fainted!” Tim went to the suite, took one of the pillows and handed it to Janet.

“Thanks, honey.” Janet placed the pillow under Frank’s head.

Tim walked over to Teddy. “How about some breakfast, buddy?” He knew that the boy wasn’t worried by the situation, and he wanted to be sure that it stayed that way. He took Teddy’s hand and led him into the elevator.

“I’m so sorry!” Mina glanced worried through the monitor at Frank.

Janet stood up and walked closer to the monitor. “No need to apologize, sweetie. I guess it just took your father by surprise.” She smiled at Mina and Derek. “I really am happy for both of you.”

“Why isn’t Dad?” Mina frowned.

“I’m sure he is. I mean, he’s always liked Derek and was upset when you broke up.” Janet said. “I guess today was just a reminder that you’re all grown up now. You know he’s always thought of you as his little girl.” She looked over at Frank, who was making soft moaning sounds. “I’d better go see how he’s doing. We’ll talk later, okay?”

Mina smiled. “Okay, Mom.” After saying goodbye, she smiled at Derek. “Sorry about that. That definitely wasn’t how I wanted to tell my family about us.”

“No problem.” Derek shrugged. “At least we know they’re happy.”

“Yeah, all except for my father.” Mina put her head on Derek’s shoulder. They sat there silently for a few minutes, when his cellphone started to ring.

Derek picked up the phone. “Hello?... Hi, Mom! Hold on.” He turned to Mina. “I’ll just go in there.” He pointed to her bedroom door.

“Okay, sweetie.” Mina smiled.

Derek put the phone back to his ear and walked to the door. “Sorry about that, Mom... Yep, that was my girlfriend you just heard.” He closed the door behind him.

After a while, Mina saw Frank’s face appear on the monitor. “Daddy! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine now, sweetheart.” Frank smiled. “I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know I overreacted. You’re old enough to give yourself over to absolute pleasure now, I realize that. I suppose I’m just afraid of losing my baby girl.”

“Daddy, you’ll never lose me.” Mina smiled back at him. “I may not be a child anymore, but I’ll always be your daughter and I’ll always love you.”

Frank grinned. “Your mother and I were talking just now. When you come home for your birthday, Derek is more than welcome to come too. We can make it a double birthday party, and celebrate your reconciliation at the same time!”

“Thanks, Dad! I’ll talk to him and see what he says.” After talking for a few more minutes, Mina and Frank said goodbye and she waited for Derek to get off the phone. When he did, she grinned at him. “My dad’s fine with this! We have nothing to worry about!” Her face fell when she saw the nervous expression on his face. “What’s the matter?”

“Um...” Derek fidgeted. “My mother invited us over for dinner tomorrow night.”


	35. Unforgettable Evening

Mina spent most of the next day worrying. She wanted to make a good impression, but she was nervous about meeting Derek’s mother. Screaming in frustration because she couldn’t decide what to wear, she called Zondra on the monitor. After explaining the whole situation, Mina felt slightly better, and decided on a green dress. “What do you think?” She twirled around in front of the monitor.

“You look great!” Zondra smiled.

Mina sat down on the couch. “I don’t know what I’d do with you, Zondra. Thank you.” She looked at the clock. “Oh my god, Derek will be here in less than an hour!”

“Well, you’re ready to go, so what’s the problem?” Zondra asked.

Mina jumped up and ran into her room to find her earrings. “I’m meeting his mother tonight, Zondra! That’s the problem!” She sat back down on the couch. “I know it won’t go well.”

Zondra smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think.”

“I don’t know.” Mina shook her head.

“Wasn’t it always Derek’s father who caused trouble when we were in high school?” Zondra pointed out. “He was the one who complained about having to go to your castle to pick Derek up, and refused to let him go to my wedding.” Her face fell. “Derek’s father was also the one who called me a whore.”

“I couldn’t believe it when he said that. Sorry you had to go through that, Zon.” Mina frowned.

“It’s okay, other people called me names when I was pregnant. It hurt, but I just tried to ignore them.” Zondra shrugged. “Anyway, my point is that we don’t know what Derek’s mother thought about all of this. We just know his father’s opinion.”

“You’re right. Maybe I’m worrying for nothing.” Mina smiled, then jumped when she heard a loud crash followed by the sound of crying children.

“Sorry to cut this short, Mina. Terrible twos.” Zondra sighed. “Call me later and tell me everything!” She looked in the direction that the crash had come from. “Mommy’s coming!” She called out, then after a quick goodbye to Mina, she was gone.

Derek arrived later to pick Mina up, and they were on their way to Molly’s house. He could tell that she was apprehensive about the situation. “Don’t be nervous, honey. My mom’s really a nice person.”

Mina looked at him. “I hope so.”

Soon they pulled up outside a small house. “Well, this is it.” Derek squeezed Mina’s hand. They both got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Molly opened the door and hugged Derek. “Hi, sweetie.” She then smiled warmly at Mina. “And you must be Mina!”

“Hello, Mrs. Majors.” Mina smiled back.

“I’ve gone back to Williams, but please, call me Molly.” Molly led the couple inside. “Come and have a seat in the living room.” When everyone was seated, she looked at Mina. “Derek tells me that you want to be an actress!”

“That’s right.” Mina nodded. “I was in my high school’s production of Grease, and was bitten by the acting bug. After high school, I moved here to LA to study acting.”

“That’s great! I hope it works out for you.” Molly grinned. “Where did you live before?”

Mina glanced at Derek before turning back to Molly. “I’m from Ohio.”

“Ohio? What a coincidence!” Molly exclaimed. “I grew up here, but I moved to Ohio when I started teaching. I don’t know if Derek told you, but I’m a kindergarten teacher.”

“Yes, he did.” Mina nodded.

“Anyway, I met and married Brad, Derek’s father, in Ohio, and we lived there until Derek was seventeen. When Brad and I got divorced, Derek and I moved to LA, and we’ve been here ever since.” Molly continued. “Where in Ohio did you live, Mina?”

“I’m from Denton.” Mina replied, clutching Derek’s hand. The moment of truth, she thought to herself.

“That’s where we lived!” Molly grinned. “You two probably went to the same high school and didn’t even know it!”

Derek rubbed Mina’s back comfortingly, unsure of what to say.

“Too bad you didn’t get together then.” Molly said. “I don’t know you that well, Mina, but I can tell that you and Derek have something special. Just the way you look at each other, and I could hear so much love in his voice yesterday when he told me about you.”

“We do love each other, very much so.” Mina grinned. “I can’t imagine life without him.”

Derek wrapped his arm around Mina’s shoulders. “Mina’s a wonderful girl, Mom. I’m glad you approve.”

“Of course I approve!” Molly smiled. “She’s certainly much better for you than that girl you went out with in high school.”

“What was wrong with her?” Derek asked, frowning.

Molly sighed. “Well, for one thing, she was an alien. And don’t get me started on her family! Bunch of weirdos.”

Derek gaped at her. “Mom, they were very nice people!”

“What does it matter? That part of your life is over.” Molly turned to Mina. “I’m so glad he found you, dear.”

Mina jumped up. “Could you tell me where the bathroom is?”

“It’s just up the stairs, first door on the left.” Molly answered, smiling. “Are you okay? You look tense all of a sudden.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Mina walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she willed herself not to cry. She was glad that Molly liked her, but what would happen when she found out that Mina was the same girl that Derek had been with in high school?

Derek knocked at the door a few minutes later. “Mina? Sweetie?”

“Come in.” Mina gripped the sink with both hands.

“Honey, I just told Mom the truth about you.” Derek walked in and hugged Mina. “She wants to talk to you.”

“What, is she going to insult me and my family even more?” Mina buried her face in his chest.

“Just come and see.” Derek smiled.

Molly smiled sheepishly when she saw Mina and Derek came back into the living room. “Oh, Mina, I’m so sorry about what I said.” She patted the empty seat beside her on the couch. “Come and sit down.”

Mina sat beside Molly. “You don’t want me to leave?”

“No, of course not.” Molly smiled. “I still mean what I said earlier, about how happy I am that you and Derek found each other. I guess I misjudged you and your family before.”

“Dad certainly didn’t help.” Derek muttered.

Molly sighed and looked at Mina. “The whole time Brad and I were together, he went on and on about how aliens were cruel and dangerous, not to mention just plain weird. He said they couldn’t be trusted. I started believing that myself, even if I had no real proof. When Derek told me just now that you were the same girl from high school, I was surprised. You’re such a sweet girl. It’s hard to believe that you’re the daughter of that man.”

Mina smiled. “My father’s a good person. I know that he has a short fuse sometimes, but there’s no doubt that he loves his family.”

Molly smiled as she thought back to the day that Frank had shown up at her house. He hadn’t meant any harm. He’d simply wanted to make his daughter happy. She remembered that she’d come close to agreeing with him that Derek and Mina belonged together, but that she’d chickened out. “I believe you. Again, I’m really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course I can.” Mina beamed. The truth was out, and it had gone much better than she’d anticipated. She immediately relaxed and had an enjoyable evening with Derek and Molly.


	36. Casting Couch

One day at the end of November, just when she and Derek were about to leave work for the day, Mina was approached by Bryan yet again. “Mina, can we talk?”

“Sure.” Mina replied.

“I’ll be out in the car, honey.” Derek let go of Mina’s hand.

“Okay, I’ll be there in just a minute.” Mina smiled at him, then turned back to Bryan and sighed. “Bryan, if you’re trying to ask me out again...”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Bryan smiled. “I’m not blind. I see that you only have eyes for Derek, and I don’t want to stand in the way of true love.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that!” Mina grinned. “What did you want to talk to me about, then?”

“Well, you’re the first person I’m telling about this.” Bryan said. “I recently decided that I wanted to write scripts instead of just directing. I’ve written my first screenplay for a TV series!”

“That’s great, Bryan!” Mina smiled.

“There’s more. I wrote the main character with you in mind.” Bryan grinned. “I want you to star in this show.”

“Really?” Mina gawked at him. “You mean I could be more than an extra?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Bryan grinned, showing off his perfectly straight, bright white teeth. “Take the time to think about it.”

“Wow...” Mina blinked in surprise. “Where’s your script? I’d love to see it before making my decision.”

“Oh, it’s at home.” Bryan said. “I wasn’t sure if I’d get the chance to talk to you today. I would have brought it here if I’d known.”

“That’s okay, you can show it to me tomorrow.” Mina said goodbye, then rushed out the door to tell Derek the good news.

For the next few days, every time Mina asked Bryan about the script, he told her that he didn’t have it with him. He told her many things about the series that he was writing, but for some reason, he seemed almost hesitant to show her his script. That didn’t stop her from being excited, however, and she asked him for details every chance she got. “Bryan?” She asked him at one point. “Could you tell me a bit more about my character? What is her family like, for example?”

Bryan smiled at her. “Well, Lisa has two sisters. One older, one younger. They always drop into the travel agency where she works...”

“Wait...” Mina was confused. “I thought you said my character’s name was Roxanne, and that she works in a bookstore.” She wondered how Bryan could have gotten those things confused.

“Oh, silly me.” Bryan laughed nervously. “I must have been thinking about something else.”

“Oh, okay.” Mina raised an eyebrow suspisciously. “I still haven’t made my decision. Can I have a bit more time to think about it?”

“Okay, but don’t take too long.” Bryan smiled. “A lot of women would give their right arm to be with me.”

Something clicked in Mina’s brain just then, and she spent the rest of the day wondering if her suspiscions were right.

Later that night, Derek glanced worriedly at her as the two of them ate dinner at his apartment. “Mina, what is it? You’ve been quiet all day.”

Mina poked at her salad. “It’s something that Bryan said today.”

“Oh, him.” Derek sighed. “He’s been making my life a living hell lately. You know how, for the wedding scene we were filming today, he said that Rebecca should look nervously over at Patrick’s brother as she’s coming up the aisle? You know, a bit of foreshadowing for when it’s revealed that she’s been cheating on Patrick with him the whole time?”

Mina nodded. “I thought that was a good idea.”

“So did I, that’s why I thought of it.” Derek frowned. “When I brought it up before, Bryan said it was a stupid idea. Today, he acted all proud of himself, as if he’d thought of it. Anyway, what did he say to you?”

“You know the script he told me about? He’s never shown it to me, and today when I asked him to tell me more about my character, he didn’t seem to remember things that he’d told me before.” Mina shook her head. “I don’t think this script really exists.”

“Whoa...” Derek gaped at her. “Why would he do something like this?”

“I think I know why.” Mina looked him. “have you ever heard of casting couch mentality?”

“Yeah, that’s where someone is promised a job in exchange for...” Derek’s eyes widened. “No! If he even touches you, I’ll...” He clenched his fists.

“Relax, sweetie. I won’t let him do anything.” Mina leaned forward and kissed Derek. “The only problem is, how do I prove that he’s doing this? It’s his word against mine.”

“There has to be a way. Maybe if I hide nearby while you get him to confess?” Derek suggested.

“But what if he sees you? No, there has to be another way...” Mina though for a minute. “I know! Let’s go to my place after we eat, so I can call home.” As they finished eating, she explained her plan. Then, as soon as they got to her apartment, she ran to the monitor and dialed her family’s number.

KO answered almost immediately. “Hey, Mina!”

“Hi, KO!” Mina smiled. “Just the one I wanted to see. Do you still have that tape recorder you were always playing with?”

“Yep!” KO grinned. “It’s great for spying on people.”

“Would you mind if I borrowed it for a little while? I’ll take good care of it, I promise.” Mina asked, hoping that her plan would work.


	37. Busted

As soon as KO’s tape recorder arrived in the mail, Mina was ready to go ahead with her plan. That day, she hid the tape recorder in her purse and headed off to work. When she got there, she spotted Derek in the parking lot and raced over to him. “Hey, honey! Today’s the day.” She kissed him.

“Are you ready to do this?” Derek asked, putting his arms around her.

“Yeah.” Mina nodded. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner something can be done about it.”

“Just remember that I’ll be there the whole time.” Derek smiled. “Even when you won’t see me.”

“I know.” Mina smiled back. “You’ve been so supportive through this whole thing. My family’s been great too.”

Derek thought back to the conversation that he and Mina had had with her parents about the situation. “We all love you. Of course we’re here for you!” He gave her a puzzled look just then. “I still don’t understand what your dad kept mumbling about. What does an ice pick have to do with this?”

“I don’t know.” Mina shrugged. “That was kind of weird.”

“Oh, well.” Derek led her into the building. “Break a leg.” He kissed her and started walking over to where he was supposed to be.

Mina walked around looking for Bryan. When she saw him, she plastered a fake smile on her face and went closer to him. “Hi, Bryan.”

“Mina!” Bryan grinned. “Have you made your decision?”

“As a matter of fact, I have.” Mina nodded. “Can we talk about it?”

“Sure!” Bryan replied. “We have to film the next scene in a few minutes, though. Maybe right after that?”

“Sounds good to me!” Mina smiled. The time just seemed to fly by, and before she went to see Bryan, she discreetly set up the tape recorder and put it back in her purse.

“So, what have you decided?” Bryan asked as soon as he saw her approaching.

“Although I really have made up my mind, I still have a couple of questions.” Mina replied.

“Well, go ahead and ask!” Bryan grinned. “That’s what I’m here for, to answer any questions or concerns you might have.”

“You want me to play the main character, is that right?” Mina moved a bit closer to him, to make sure the tape recorder picked everything up. “Why me, specifically?”

“Because you’re beautiful, of course!” Bryan exclaimed. “Your smile, your eyes, your body... You’re perfect for the part.”

“What about my talent?” Mina asked. “You must think that I’m a good actress if you want me on your show.” 

“Huh?” Bryan blinked in confusion. “I guess I never really thought of that.”

Mina looked at him. “Why not? Wouldn’t you want an actress who’s good at what she does?”

“All she really needs is to be sexy. Whether or not she can act doesn’t matter.” Bryan waved his hand dismissively.

“I don’t agree, but whatever.” Mina sighed. “Bryan, why have I never seen your script? Every time I ask to see it, you don’t have it.”

“I...” Bryan wasn’t expecting that question, and tried desperately to find an answer.

“There is no script, is there?” Mina frowned, shaking her head.

“Of course there is!” Bryan laughed nervously. “It’s...”

“I won’t believe you until I see it.” Mina crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Well, why don’t we go back to my place later and search for it?” Bryan grinned and put his arm around her. “Actually, I think it’s in my bed. If you help me, I’m sure we’ll find it faster.”

“Bryan, you and I both know that this script doesn’t exist.” Mina pushed his arm away. “You just made that up because you wanted to sleep with me.”

Bryan grinned. “Wow, you’re as smart as you are attractive! I was wondering if you’d figure it out. They don’t always catch on until it’s too late.”

“They? There have been others?” Mina gaped at him, then turned around and started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Bryan called out, but didn’t get an answer.

“Oh, Derek!” Mina sobbed as soon as she was safe in her boyfriend’s arms.

“Shhhh, it’s over now.” Derek soothed her. “Did it work?”

Mina nodded. “He admitted it, but, Derek...” She looked at him. “I’m not the only one he’s tried this with.”

“Are you surprised?” Derek asked. “We both thought there might be others.”

“I know, but this is more than speculation. It’s a reality.” Mina sighed. “Those poor girls. We have to make sure that I was the last one, that he won’t do this anymore!”

Derek agreed, and he and Mina drove to the local news station. That evening, Mina’s conversation with Bryan was played on the news, which gave some of his victims the courage to come forward in the following days and share their own experiences. Mina wasn’t sure what would happen to Bryan, but she and Derek both knew that they couldn’t work on that TV show anymore. They quit their jobs and decided to look for new ones, concentrating just on their studies in the meantime.


	38. Say it with Pumpkins

On Mina and Derek’s twenty-first birthday, they were staying at her family’s castle. It had become a tradition since the previous year. Mina noticed that Derek was acting strange during their whole visit, and that he now seemed anxious about something. She wondered if she should ask him what was wrong.

“Why are Diana and Apollo taking so long?” Teddy whined suddenly, snapping Mina out of her thoughts. “I want to go trick or treating!”

“They’ll be here soon, honey.” Angel smiled at her son. “They just went home to change into their costumes. Speaking of which, it’s time to put yours on.”

“Come on, Ted, I’ll help you.” Rocky took Teddy by the hand and they walked to the elevator.

“What’s Teddy going to be this year?” Janet asked Tim and Angel. “I haven’t seen his costume.”

“I don’t know, Mom.” Tim smiled. “Rocky took him to buy his costume, but they’ve both been secretive about it.”

Angel glanced at Columbia. “Do you know anything about it, Mom?”

“Not a thing.” Columbia shrugged. “Neither of them told me anything. Oh, well, we’ll see it soon enough!”

Derek, who was alternating between looking at his watch and staring out the window, let out a sigh. “Where are they?” He stepped away from the window and sat down beside Mina.

“Honey, what’s going on?” Mina asked. “You’re acting as though you haven’t seen Xander and Zondra in ages. They were here earlier, remember?”

“I know, but...” Derek stopped when he heard the doorbell. He lept out of his seat and raced to the door, nearly knocking Frank down in the process.

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked at Mina. “What’s the matter with him?”

“I don’t know, Dad.” Mina shook her head. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Frank smiled.

Xander and Zondra walked into the castle after Derek let them in, with the twins and Tricia. Diana and Apollo were disguised as Raggedy Ann and Andy, and Tricia was a gypsy.

Derek pulled Xander aside while everyone was admiring the costumes. “Did you bring them?”

“Of course we did!” Xander replied. “I’ll help you set them up if you want.”

“Thanks.” Derek grinned.

“Just relax.” Xander clapped Derek on the back. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Rocky and Teddy came back downstairs just then. Teddy was dressed as Elvis, with a white jumpsuit with sequins on it, a red scarf and a black sideburned wig.

“You’re so cute!” Columbia squealed, running over and hugging Teddy.

“This was your Grandpa Rocky’s idea, wasn’t it?” Janet grinned.

After everybody had had a chance to compliment Teddy on his costume, Rocky knelt down beside him. “Ready, Teddy?” He started snapping his fingers.

Teddy started singing “Teddy Bear”, dancing like Elvis. After his performance, he bowed as everyone applauded.

“Well, I guess we can go!” Tim grinned.

“Wait, where’s KO?” Tricia asked, looking around. “Isn’t he going with us?”

“I’m right here.” KO said, coming down the stairs. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

“Honey, where’s your costume?” Columbia walked over to him. “I thought you promised Teddy that you would go trick or treating with him.”

“Mom, costumes are for babies.” KO rolled his eyes. “I have a mask, see?” He put on his zombie mask.

“Okay.” Columbia sighed. “It’s up to you.”

“Can we go now?” Diana pleaded, tugging on Xander’s shirt.

“Just a minute.” Derek opened the door. “Before you all go, I just want to, uh...” He glanced nervously in Mina’s direction.

“Okay, I’ll come and help you put them where you want them.” Xander followed Derek out the door, causing everybody in the room except Zondra to ask what was happening.

Mina looked at Zondra. “What are they up to?”

“Where did Daddy go?” Apollo asked.

“You’ll see!” Zondra answered both of them, a huge grin on her face.

Finally, the two men returned. Smiling, Derek walked over to Mina and kissed her. Pulling a blindfold out of his pocket, he put it over her eyes before she had a chance to say anything.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Mina gasped, fumbling around blindly for him.

Derek took Mina’s arm and started guiding her out the door. “I have a surprise for you.” Turning around to face the others, he smiled. “You can come too. Just don’t say anything until Mina sees it, okay?” They all walked out the door, and headed over to the fountain.

Still blindfolded, Mina heard everyone gasp in surprise. “What is it?”

“Okay, you can look now!” Derek took Mina’s blindfold off.

Mina’s eyes went wide with shock when she saw what Derek had done. There were three pumpkins lined up in front of the fountain, each with words carved into them. The first one said “MINA”, the second said “WILL YOU” and the third one said “MARRY ME?” She grinned at Derek. “Is this what you were working on yesterday, when I didn’t see you for a couple of hours?”

Derek nodded, smiling. “I went and bought the pumpkins, then carved them next door so you wouldn’t see them until tonight.”

“Oh, Derek!” Mina threw her arms around him. “Yes! I’ll marry you!”

Janet rushed forward and hugged Mina, sobbing. “My baby’s getting married!”

Frank smiled at Derek. “Welcome to our family. I mean, we already considered you a part of the family, but now it’ll be official.” He then pulled Mina into a big hug.

Once everyone had congratulated Mina and Derek, Tim spoke up. “Okay, now we’ll get going.” He started walking off with those who were going trick or treating.

“Wait.” Teddy let go of Angel’s hand and walked back over to where Mina and Derek were sitting on the edge of the fountain. “Don’t be sad, Aunt Mina. It’ll be okay.”

“I’m not sad, honey.” Mina smiled at Teddy, tears streaming down her face. “I’m just crying because I’m so happy.”

“Oh.” Teddy said. He shook his head. “Grownups are weird sometimes.”

Chuckling, Derek grinned at him. “What do you think of all this, Teddy? Would you like me to be your uncle?”

“Yeah!” Teddy exclaimed. After hugging them both and saying goodbye, he ran back to his parents.

“Well, we’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Columbia smiled. She walked back into the castle with Rocky, Janet and Frank.

Mina put her head on Derek’s shoulder. “You know what? This has been the best birthday ever!”

“I agree.” Derek kissed her. “And we’ll have many more to celebrate together.”

“You know what would make this day even more wonderful?” Mina winked at Derek.

Derek grinned. “I know exactly what you’re talking about.” They stood up and went back into the castle.


	39. Rocky's News

As soon as Rocky entered the dining room, he went straight to the monitor and called everyone to a family meeting. He smiled to himself as he dialed Mina and Derek’s number.

“Hi, Rocky!” Mina smiled when she saw him. “How are you?”

“I’m great!” Rocky grinned. “In fact, I have good news. That’s why I called you.”

“What is it?” Mina asked.

“Not now. I want to wait until everyone’s here.” Rocky looked at the door, smiling at Frank and Janet as they walked in.

“Hello, sweetheart!” Frank grinned when he saw Mina.

“Hi!” Mina waved to her parents.

“How’s it going, honey?” Janet asked Mina. “Getting ready for graduation?”

“Yeah, there’s so much to do in the next couple of months. There’s also the wedding in October.” Mina gave Derek a kiss on the cheek when he took a seat next to her.

“I think it’s wonderful that you’re getting married on Halloween, exactly a year after getting engaged.” Janet grinned. “And on your birthday!”

“Well, that’s why we chose that date. It’s an important day for both of us.” Derek explained.

“And who knows? Maybe we’ll be hearing the pitter patter of little feet on October 31 of next year!” Frank exclaimed.

“Okay, everyone!” Rocky interrupted the conversation. Everyone was there now, and he wanted to share his news. “Come and sit down!” He sat at the table and waited for the others to do the same.

“What is it, sweetie?” Columbia asked.

“I decided to go jogging earlier, since it’s such a nice spring day.” Rocky said. “I was listening to my favourite oldies station on the radio. Just as I was coming back home, they announced a contest.”

“What kind of contest?” Angel asked.

“It was one of those contests where they ask a question, and you phone in with the answer. I knew the answer to the question, so I phoned!” Rocky grinned. “They asked for the name of the last song that Buddy Holly ever recorded.”

“I like Buddy Holly’s songs, but I don’t think I’d know enough about them to answer that question.” Tim said. “What’s the answer?”

“The song’s called It Doesn’t Matter Anymore.” Rocky replied.

Columbia looked at Rocky. “Isn’t that the one we heard on the radio the first time we...?”

“It sure is.” Rocky winked at her. “I still remember that night. My hands fumbling with your white plastic belt, my head swimming from the smell of your perfume. It still makes my head swim, even after all this time.” He leaned over and started kissing Columbia’s neck, making her squeal with joy.

“So what happened, Rocky?” Janet asked. “Did you get through to the radio station?”

Rocky nodded. “I did, and actually got through! I was the first one to give the right answer, which means...”

“You won!” Columbia exclaimed, clapping her hands. 

“That’s right! I won...” Rocky paused for dramatic effect. “...an all expenses paid, two-week trip to Disneyland!”

“DISNEYLAND!!!” Columbia lept out of her seat and threw herself at Rocky. Sitting on his lap, she put her arms around his neck and bounced around excitedly. “Oh, this will be so much fun! Maybe we can celebrate Teddy’s birthday there in June, and we could...”

“Hang on, Collie.” Rocky smiled. “There’s just one problem. I can only take five people with me, and there are nine of you. I’d love nothing more than to take all of you, but unfortunately, that’s not possible.”

Mina looked at Derek. “Honey, we’ll be spending the entire month of July on Transsexual, remember? I don’t mind missing out on Disneyland this time around. If you’re okay with that.”

“Fine with me.” Derek said. “I went to Disneyland when I was younger, but I’ve never been to Transsexual.”

“Right, Mother invited both of you so she could get to know Derek before the wedding.” Frank smiled, then turned to Janet. “Darling, we went to Disneyland years ago. Maybe you and I could stay home this time.”

“Sure, Frankie.” Janet grinned. “It would give us a chance to be alone together.”

“Exactly!” Frank winked at her.

“So that’s all settled then.” Rocky said. “Everyone’s going to Disneyland except Frank, Janet, Mina and Derek.”

“It’ll be fun, especially since she’s not going.” KO glared at Janet.

“What do you mean by that, KO?” Janet asked, confused.

“You’d probably just make me do homework the whole time.” KO answered. “You’re not even one of my teachers this year, yet you’re always on my case about everything. Leave me alone, bitch!” He got up and walked out of the dining room.

“Keith Orpheum Horror, get back here!” Columbia screeched as she ran to the door and opened it. “Apologize to Janet right now!”

“I’m just trying to help him.” Janet sighed. “He’s a bright boy, and he’s capable of more than he thinks. If he works hard, he can accomplish great things.”

“I know, Janet.” Rocky patted her hand. “He blames me for butting into his life too. All I’m trying to do is make sure he doesn’t end up like me. The way I used to be, I mean.”

“This vacation will be good for KO.” Columbia sat back down next to Rocky. “He’ll enjoy himself and relax, and maybe we’ll get our happy little boy back, even if it’s just for two weeks.”

“It’ll be good for us too.” Angel smiled sadly at Tim. “We’ve been trying for months now, and nothing’s happened.”

“You’re right. We’ll just go and have a good time, and try again when we come back home.” Tim smiled. “It could help, you never know!”

“Are we really going to Disneyland, Grandpa?” Teddy asked Rocky, grinning from ear to ear.

“We sure are!” Rocky smiled back at him.

“I want to meet Cinderella and Snow White.” Teddy said. “They have pretty dresses, and I want one too!”

Frank beamed with pride at Teddy. “I’m sure you’ll all have a wonderful time!”

The family discussed it some more, and decided that they would go for the last week of June and the first week of July. Teddy would have a birthday party with the whole family on his actual birthday, and have another party at Disneyland.


	40. Home Alone Two

The day of Mina and Derek's departure had finally come. After beaming his daughter and future son-in-law to Transsexual, Frank looked at Janet. "Well, it's just you and me, until the others come back from Disneyland."

"I know." Janet smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Frank pulled her closer to him. He kissed her passionately and led her to the elevator.

"What do you have in mind?" Janet asked as she snuggled up against him.

"You'll see!" Frank grinned. The elevator stopped at the entrance to the ballroom, but he didn't open the door.

"Frankie?" Janet glanced at him as he giggled to himself. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking." Frank opened the elevator door. "This is exactly where it all started. You were standing right here." He took her hand and led her out of the elevator. "I came down the elevator." He got back into the elevator and turned around so he had his back to her. "Then I turned around and our eyes met." He turned and grinned at her.

"Then I screamed and passed out." Janet laughed. "Not a very good first impression!"

"Well, it's understandable. You're not the first one who's been strung out by the way I look." Frank stepped out of the elevator and they went into the ballroom.

Janet noticed that there was a pole in the middle of the room. "Honey, what…?"

Frank just winked at her and strutted over to the jukebox. He pushed a few buttons, and the song You Sexy Thing started playing.

Janet grinned as she watched her husband step up to the pole and begin his dance. "How long had you been planning this?"

"Almost as soon as I knew that we'd have this time alone." Frank climbed up the pole and spun around.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Janet shook her head in amazement.

"I know." Frank chuckled and continued moving around the pole. When the song was over, he went back to the jukebox and chose another song. This time it was You Are So Beautiful, a slower song. Walking over to Janet, he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Janet smiled. With their arms around each other, they swayed to the music.

"I can't believe it's been almost twenty-nine years since we met, and that we celebrated our twenty-second anniversary in March." Frank said as they danced. "Time flies."

"It certainly does." Janet nodded in agreement. "It seems like the night we met was just yesterday, but so much has happened since then. We have two terrific children, and an adorable grandson."

"I love our family and wouldn't trade any of them for anything, but I'm glad we could be alone together like this." Frank gazed into Janet's eyes. "We don't always get the opportunity."

"I know. Right now, we're free to do whatever we want…" Janet got down on the floor, motioning for Frank to join her. "Wherever we want." She smiled seductively.

"Oh, Janet!" Frank got down on the floor with her, and started leaning in for a kiss.

Janet stopped Frank by putting her hand on his chest. "Promise we'll always be this much in love, for the rest of our lives?"

Frank put his hand over hers. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He leaned forward until they were both lying on the floor. He then started kissing her neck, making her laugh.


End file.
